


A Danvers, a Luthor and an Alien

by rainboezzy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Multi, they are together and had something once ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainboezzy/pseuds/rainboezzy
Summary: Neither Alex nor Lena thought that their lives could change so suddenly. The alien that fell from the sky seemed to have changed everything for them.———————So this is basically just the backstory of one of my works in progress that I will be posting once finished. It’s really sweet with a lot of fluff.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Original Character(s), Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Original Character(s), Lena Luthor/Original Character(s), Lena Luthor/Original Character/Alex Danvers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Of all the places I could have crashed on earth, Lena Luthor's balcony wasn’t what I had expected. Not that I had any idea of where or what else there was.

But the Luthor let me into her office, allowing me to sit down on a white piece of furniture that turned out very soft. I tried gathering my strength and wondered about the yellow sun. Lena sat next to me, her eyes fixated on my every move. Well she was at the other end of this furniture but I was still able to hear her breaths. And the one of the person outside of the office along with a sharp noise coming from her desk. I heard the footsteps of someone on the street below them, the many sounds of the city and pain shot through my temples. 

“Are you okay?”

Her voice voice. It was so loud. So loud that it felt like a dagger piercing through my head and leaving the migraine even worse. I saw her getting closer and I felt her hands on my knee but I couldn’t concentrate on it. It was like something was separating me from her.

“Okay, I can deal with this,” I heard her murmure to herself, along with her heart and her lungs and her whole body’s inner workings. “You’re having a sensory overload. What is it that is bothering you exactly?”

“Noise.”

Lena nodded and I closed my eyes.

“Concentrate on something. On my voice or on someone’s breathing, okay?”

I nodded and tried to find something steady, only hearing her heartbeat and her dampened footsteps on her carpet. She was doing something at her desk but I still had my eyes closed. And I let them closed until I felt something over my ears. 

“Those are noise cancelling headphones. They’re going to keep the noise out as soon as I push the button.”

I nodded again and then suddenly all the noise went away.

“Thank you,” I whispered. 

Those were the first words I had said to her and she acknowledged them with a nod. I calmed down after a while without noise until a soft music started playing. I looked over at Lena. She was on, what seemed to be, a technical device and looked over at me when she noticed me staring.

“Is this okay?” She mouthed.

I nodded and listened to the music. I wanted to know what it was but I hadn’t been here long enough to recognise this instrument. I let myself enjoy the music while still watching Lena. In her white blouse and black skirt she looked elegant and... professional? Was it the word they had taught me? It seemed right.

I noticed the small glances she was sending towards me. I took the… what had she called them? Headphones. I took the headphones off my ears carefully. 

“Are you feeling better?”

Her voice was softer now and it seemed to be the only thing I heard at the moment. Along with her steady heartbeat. It had something soothing to it, was calm and steady. The headphones had helped.

“I am. Thank you.”

The words that came over my lips felt strange. It wasn’t my mother tongue and the feeling they left was strange.

“So you can speak English?” I nodded. “That’s good. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?”

“No, not at all-“ I searched for the pronoun they used in this language, “Miss. I understand that it must be-“ again, I forgot the word, “confusing for you.”

Lena nodded.

“It isn’t that confusing, actually. Aliens falling from the sky are common things to happen here.”

I frowned. Aliens? But Lena explained as if she could read my thoughts. 

“Aliens are what we call people that aren’t from earth.”

I nodded at the new information.

“So I am, what you call, a alien.”

“An alien,” she corrected calmly, “When there is a vowel before ‘a’ then you say ‘an’. Like an apple or an ear.”

“Okay.”

I bit my lip as I watched her relax with every word.

“Where are you from?”

I wanted to answer her but the moment I opened my mouth, I had forgotten. It was like every information was drained out of my brain. I frowned and looked at my hands. I rubbed the point between my thumb and index nervously.

“I don’t remember. I… I can’t remember anything.” I looked up to her. “Why am I here? Are you going to kill me?”

Lena shook her head. A part of her eyes showed worries, the other shock. How did I know her name when I didn’t remember asking for it at any point?

“I would never do such a thing. Why would you think that?”

“Why can’t I remember?”

Lena shook her head. “I don’t know, but it’s okay. I can help you figure it out but I will need some of my friends to do so, is that okay? Can I call someone that can help you?”

I nodded. The noise became too much again and Lena seemed to notice. She put the headphones back over my ears and let me listen to another music. I could only wonder what it was because of how beautiful it was. Lena stood and walked to her desk. The device pressed against her ear and she seemed to be talking.

I waited for her to come back. Hopeful that she would do so with answers but Lena sat down next to me, slowly taking off the headphones from my ears.

“I called someone. We will be helping you, okay?” I nodded. “I will leave for a few minutes to get changed. I trust you not to break anything.” Again I nodded and she put the headphones over my ears again, smiling encouragingly. 

I listened to the soft tune and continued playing with my hand. Why couldn’t I remember? Why was I here? Why did it seem like my brain was still working perfectly except for the memories of my past? Why was I still able to speak in another language than my mother tongue? What was my mother tongue? 

So many questions and all of them unanswered. I buried my hands in my hair. What was wrong with me?

I shook away the thought and tried to begin with something easy. 

“My name is…” I had to search for the information “Nahv-Eshah. Nahv-Eshah Kir-El. I am…” How old was I? “Thirty three suns old. I was working somewhere… with science… I what was I doing?”

I didn’t remember. Everything slipped out of my hands before I could grasp it. It was frustrating. Tears streamed down my face but I didn’t care. Why would I, if I didn’t even know who I was?

My breath was shorter and an urge to get outside washed over me. Before I could think about it, I had put the headphones where I had been sitting and was standing on Lena’s balcony. The door handle felt so soft in my hands and I wasn’t sure if I had crushed it when walking out, but the metal felt maniable under my fingers.

“Hey,” Lena said softly, “It’s going to be okay.”

I nodded and wiped away my tears. What did I do?

“I think I broke your door. I am very sorry.”

She turned her head and chuckled when she saw the handle with the clear imprint of a hand grasping it. “That’s okay. Here,” she extended her hands with what seemed to be clothes from this planet. “They are spare clothes I keep in my office. They should be a little bit big on you though.” I frowned at the new word but took the clothes. “But they are really comfortable.”

“Okay. Thank you, Miss.”

“Please just call me Lena.”

“Thank you, Lena.”

She guided me back into her office and I began slipping out of my robe. I heard Lena’s heart racing and looked to her.

“Am I doing something wrong?”

Lena shook her head and began blushing. That’s what the red of someone’s cheeks was called, right?

“No, you’re not. I will just turn around and be on my phone.”

I frowned. Another new word. I changed into the… what had Lena called them? Spare clothes? Yes, spare clothes. They were in fact really comfortable. The skintight trousers and the things you put over feet were not as comfortable as I had expected and as they kept itching, I decided to keep my own pants on. They had been too strange and the top was even stranger. It was like a shirt, I had worn those before, but with thicker material and a large, open collar that revealed my back.

“I finished, Lena.”

Lena turned around again and a smile spread on her lips, but she held it back.

“You’re not wearing the sweater right. Here,” she approached, “let me help you.”

Lena helped me turn the sweater into the right place and I thanked her. It was warm and comfortable. I pulled the sleeves over my hands, was cold somehow.

“We will wait for Alex here, okay?” I nodded. “Then we will be going somewhere. Is that okay with you?” Again I nodded.

I was hungry and thirsty but I didn’t want to bother Lena more than I already did so I sat down on the couch again.

“Do you remember your name?”

I nodded.

“Nahv-Eshah Kir-El. But I think in your language it means ‘little star from the sky’.”

“That’s a lovely name. But if you stay on earth, you will probably have to change your name in order to be safe.”

“Safe from what?”

Lena sighed.

“Other aliens but most importantly humans.”

I frowned but nodded at the new information. Anything to keep my mind working was welcomed. Still, the information she just brought wasn’t as nice. “Do humans hate aliens on this planet?”

“Not all humans do, but a lot of us are close minded.”

Again I nodded and sat back down on the comfortable furniture.

“I was thinking that we could name you Dara DeCaelo or Réaltìn DeCaelo.”

“What does it mean? The language seems familiar but I can’t remember it.”

“The last name is in Latin, a dead language here on earth. The name Dara is Persian, I think, and means “Star” and Réaltìn is an Irish name and means “little star”. But you don’t have to chose this now, if you don’t want to. It’s all up to you.”

“Thank you, Lena.”

Lena smiled at me and a small smile crept on my lips, returning hers. I was fidgeting with my fingers, playing with the rim of the sleeves as I remembered the new words.

“What does ‘though’ mean?”

“It’s short from ‘although’ and means ‘in spite of the fact that’. It’s like saying ‘but’. Are there other words that I could explain?”

I nodded and felt my cheeks burn a little. I wasn’t used to needing someone to understand something and although I didn’t remember anything, I knew this for sure. The embarrassment was clear.

“What is a phone?”

She took out the technical device again and gave it to me.

“You can call people over long distance with it and send messages and even take pictures.”

“What are pictures?”

Lena sighed and turned on her device. She tapped on it multiples times before showing me the picture of her and a blonde woman. They were smiling and the blonde with glasses had her hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“So it’s an easier, not as developed version of a two dimensional life action hologram?”

Lena was shocked and I wanted to apologise but she only smiled.

“Basically. Were you a scientist before you crashed?”

I thought about it. I remember lots of things concerning biology and physics and engineering but not why I needed them.

“I’m not sure but I may have been a scientist.”

Lena smiled. I couldn’t exactly read that smile but it was sympathetic.

“I’m actually a scientist too. Maybe I could show you one of my projects.”

I saw something glancing in her eyes. Happiness like one of a child. I nodded. “I thought you would be more of a…” again the words escaped my grasp, “wordy person? Definitely not like me.”

Lena smiled and let a hand fall on my knee.

“That’s okay. You will learn to talk better in no time. If I may ask, what is your mother tongue?”

I tried really hard to focus. To focus on her heart and her breathing to calm myself while I searched my brain for answers.

“Kryptonian, I think. But I’m not from Krypton.”

“Where are you from, then?”

I closed my eyes as I felt the noise overwhelming my senses again.

“I don’t remember.”

“Sh, it’s okay. Do you want the headphones again? You can keep them if you want to. I made them especially for people like you with enhanced hearing and they have the music downloaded. You just have to tap them lightly to play it, okay?”

I nodded. “But you don’t have to give them to me, Lena. I already bothered you enough.”

“No, it’s completely fine. You’re not bothering me. I think that you are fascinating more than anything else.”

I frowned. Yet another word I didn’t understand.

“Fascinating?”

She nodded. “It means that you attract my interest and in this case as both a scientist and a human.”

I took in the new information. Fascinating, phone, picture, though and although. All those new words.

“When will your friend arrive?”

“She must be here any minute. You can listen to music while I finish work, if that’s okay with you. You can also just look around my office, if you prefere.”

“I think I will be doing both, if I can.”

Lena smiled and walked over to her desk, where she sat down and frowned over a paper. I put on the headphones and tapped the side of the… I am going to call it earcup. The soft music started to play again and I smiled as I looked around Lena’s office. She had a minimalistic style in furniture and I found it endearing. I had picked up those words because of how unique they sounded but I don’t remember who taught me those. I put off the headphones, gently tapping the side to stop the music.

“What kind of music is this?”

“It’s a collection of piano pieces from various artists. Some contemporary, others are older artists.”

She must have recognised my frown because she immediately explained what a piano was. A common instrument on earth played with keys and strings. It was quite strange but it made beautiful music.

I jumped when I heard a knock on the door but Lena’s steady heartbeat was there to prevent me from getting a sensory overload again. 

A tall, short haired woman came in. She had a serious look on her face and frowned when she saw me. Lena walked towards her and after a quick exchange of words I tried not to listen to, the women walked towards me.

“Who are you?” Her voice was cold and sharp, but filled with worry.

I swallowed the lump in my throat that the nevosity caused and answered.

“My name is Nahv-Eshah Kir-El.”

“You’re from Krypton.”

It wasn’t a question but I still shook my head in response.

“No, I’m not from Krypton.”

She tilted her head and crossed her arms over her chest. “Where do you come from then?”

“I don’t know,” I mumbled.

“How did you come here?”

“I only remember falling and crashing on the balcony,” I said.

“What are you doing here on earth?”

“I don’t know. I just crashed here and I can’t remember anything else.”

The woman sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“Okay, we can do this. Did you notice any changes in your body?”

“I’m hearing better, I think but I’m not sure.”

“All right. Come with me. I’ll bring you somewhere where we will be able to run some tests on you.”

“Are you okay with that?” Lena then asked.

She seemed to always make sure of my consent.

“Yes, I am.”

“Good, then let's go.”

She gave me a jacket and pulled the headphones back over my ears as we walked out, telling me to keep them until we arrived at her car. When I stood in front of it, my reflection was staring right back at me and I nearly jumped when I saw myself. My eyes were large and my nose was pointed upwards only a little, it moved as I sniffled the air a little. This place didn’t smell very good. I nearly screeched when I saw my ears as I removed the headphones. They were huge and long and pointed, covered with dark blond fur. And my hair was a literal mess of tangled curls. Rao, I must have scared Lena when she first saw me.

—————————

“Sit down here. I will be trying to take a blood sample, saliva and hair if the blood doesn’t work.”

“Why wouldn’t it?”

I tilted my head.

“We will see.”

She took a needle and tried to put it in but it broke of. “Oh.”

“That’s what I thought. Would you mind taking a strand of hair from your head?”

I did and gave it to her. “Why didn’t the needle go in?”

“Because your skin is impenetrable. I can tell you why as soon as I run the DNA test. Open up.”

I opened my mouth and let her take a sample of my saliva.

“Now that’s interesting.”

Still having her finger in my mouth, I could only hum in question.

“You have fangs. And they seem to be sharp too.”

I wanted to run my tongue over them but held back until Alex’s hand was out of my mouth. What kind of animal was I?

“Lena will bring you to the training room. We have special instruments to measure your strength, your speed and such.”

“Why would you do that?”

“To know what you are capable of in case of emergencies.”

I frowned but didn’t say anything until I was with Lena in a training room. There were posts of metal in and a treadmill. I had already used them but I didn’t remember when. There also was a bar with two balls on the sides. It sparkled in the light.

“We are going to start with strength, okay?” I nodded. “Those posts are made out of unbreakable metal and have sensors to measure the strength you use when you touch them. I will be watching everything on here.” She showed me a thin technical device. “It’s called a tablet.”

I nodded and stood in front of a post.

“Punch it with you right hand first. As hard as you can.”

I did as I was told and punched the post, leaving a dent on the place my hand had made contact.

“That’s impossible,” Lena muttered.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No you didn’t. But you are too strong for the sensors to measure. This shouldn’t be possible.”

“Should I go on or do you want to try again?”

“No, go on. Use your left hand now.” 

Again I left a dent in the metal.

“You are by far stronger than the strongest person that has been here.” She showed me the data of another person and compared it to mine. Their punch wasn’t even half as hard as mine. “You are really strong.”

I nodded.

“Use your legs.”

I looked down at my feet, only to realise that they were naked but they weren’t cold and the floor didn’t feel very hard either. Ignoring my confusion, I kicked the already damaged post. My leg cut right through the metal.

“Okay, move to the next post.” 

I cut through it again and Lena seemed to be happy about it.

“Why are you smiling?” I asked.

“Because you’re so strong and I want to know how,” she explained and walked to the sparkling bar on the floor. “Come here. The bar is made out of a manipulable material that we control with electromagnetic signals. You have to lift it.”

I did exactly that and it felt light weight. I held it above my head just as Lena instructed.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good.”

“I will be increasing the charge every second. Tell me when I have to stop.”

I nodded and let my arms up. I practically didn’t feel the bar getting heavier until Lena told me that we were at five hundred tons, whatever measurement unit that was. I was still able to hold it with ease minutes later and only after another five minutes it started to become heavy on my arms.

“We’re at three Kilo tons. Can I still increase?”

I nodded and held my position. It was only after about twenty minutes later that I let the bar go.

“You stopped at twenty megatons. That’s twenty million tons. How are you this strong?”

I shrugged. My arms felt a little heavy but not as much as I had thought. “What is a ton?”

“A ton is a weight unit on earth. It equals to a thousand kilograms. And a kilogram equals-“

“A thousand… grams?”

“Yes. Do you need a break? You haven’t eaten or drunk since you crashed and the next test is going to be hard on you. I would hate for you to pass out.”

“Food and something to drink are welcome.”

She nodded and placed the tablet on a shelf next to the door. She motioned me to follow her and we walked back into the lab. 

Alex sat there examining and I watched her frown.

“Alex?” Lena asked and she looked up. “Did you find something?”

“Well they aren’t Kryptonian but their cells seem to become stronger with the sun but not by far.”

“So you mean to tell me that they are naturally this strong?”

Alex nodded and ran a hand through her hair. I carefully sat down on the bench? Was that a bench or a bed? I watched the two woman interact. Both were sending glances towards me and I started rubbing the spot between my index and thumb.

“I can’t find a match to their DNA. Nothing indicates where they’re from and who they are. Apart from the fact that they have cat genes and all of their abilities, I can’t tell you anything about them. Plus, none of them match completely with any other registered race,” Alex said.

“What about Supergirl?”

“Their DNA isn’t the same. Supergirl’s clearly show that she’s from Krypton but theirs doesn’t.”

Lena nodded. “They’re stronger than her by far. They lifted twenty megatons before I wanted them to stop. They could have lifted more. And their legs cut through the ‘unbreakable’ metal posts. Which I will have to fix.” 

Alex looked at me with wide eyes and a deep frown. “And the speed and stamina test?”

“I wanted them to take a break and eat something before,” Lena said.

“I will order something. Stay here with them while I call Supergirl for food and help.”

“Alright.”

Alex headed out, leaving me alone with Lena. Although they were suspicious, they weren’t scared of me or thought I was a threat to them.

“Who is Supergirl?”

“She’s a Kryptonian that crashed on this planet like you. She decided to use her powers to help people and thus earned the title Supergirl.”

“And what will the next test consist of?”

Lena sat down on the thing next to mine. “You will be using the treadmill. At first you will be running as fast as you can, then you will run for as long as you can. When we last did the test, the subject ran for two weeks so you have to except to be completely exhausted by the end of it.”

“Do I have to run for that amount of time?”

“Not necessarily. We can calculate how much you are able to run until complete exhaustion but you will still have to run at least one or two days.”

I nodded and hoped that the food would be energising.

“So you don’t know where I come from either.”

“No but we can still try our best with your memory problem.”

“Would it hurt?”

“No but scanning the brain is usually a loud process so it could become difficult for your enhanced hearing abilities.”

“Can I not wear the headphones?”

“Fortunately, yes. But you will have to take them off every once in a while to listen to directions.”

I nodded and covered my hands in the sleeves of the sweater.

“I’m actually surprised that you didn’t break anything by accident this far. Well except from my door handle.” She chuckled. “You’re really gentle.”

“I somehow knew that I was strong and took extra care. I was really scared of breaking something or worse someone with all the strength I have.”

“You don’t have to be scared and I’m sure that once the training is over, Supergirl will be helping you with your abilities.”

“But she isn’t as strong as me.”

“She still is stronger than humans and most aliens we have encountered. She has to control her strength too.”

I acknowledged the fact and kept it on mind. “How much did she lift?”

“About a hundred and fifty tons.”

I sighed. I was so much stronger than her.

“Don’t worry, Kir-El.”

I tilted my head at her. It was the first time she had used my name to address me.

“I can call you Kir-El, right? Because your right ear just twitched.”

“It did?” She nodded. “You can also call me Réaltìn if you prefer. It’s seems to fit earth better than Kir-El does.”

It was a little hard to pronounce it as Lena had. But I had repeated it in my head, Rayl-teen, Rayl-teen and eventually gotten it right.

“Which one do you prefer?”

I shrugged. “I like both. They both have a special meaning and since you took the time to chose that name, I happily accept it.”

Lena nodded. “Réaltìn it is, then.“

I smiled and we waited in silence until Supergirl and Alex came back.


	2. Chapter 2

When Supergirl came in, I was surprised to see the girl from the picture Lena had showed me. She held multiple bags in her hands and smiled a little when she saw me. Her smile grew when she saw Lena.

“Good day, Miss Luthor.”

“It’s good to see you again, Supergirl.”

Supergirl set down the bags behind me and I turned around, sitting cross-legged in front of the bags now.

“So you crashed on Miss Luthor’s balcony and don’t remember where you come from?”

I nodded and watched her unpack all the food.

“I didn’t know what you wanted so I took salad, pizza with and pizza without meat.”

“Thank you.”

She showed and explained me what everything was and after trying anything I decided to take some of the salad. Lena did so too and Supergirl ate the pizza with Alex. They seemed to know each other well, judged by their relaxed body language next to each other.

“So what’s your name?”

“Nahv-Eshah Kir-El.”

“That’s a beautiful name.”

I blushed a little. “Thank you.”

“What does it mean?” Alex asked.

“Little star from the sky,” Kara explained before I could. 

“So your name is literally ‘Little Star’?” Alex asked me.

I nodded. 

“That’s cute.” 

Another word I didn’t know.

“It means that something is endearing or adorable,” Lena said smiling sympathetically.

I nodded and bit my lip. I had so many new words added to my vocabulary and I still hadn’t figured out the word for the thing I had been sitting on in Lena’s office.

“How much were you able to lift?”

“Twenty megatons. But Lena wanted me to stop. I could have done more.”

Supergirl gasped at that information. “And I heard you broke the ‘unbreakable’ metal posts too.”

I nodded, looking down to avoid eye contact with them. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Lena said, “It’s really impressive.”

“Okay.”

We ate and I listened to them talking about the plans of the next days of training. 

—————————

I ran at my maximum speed for two days straight and I didn’t break a sweat. I was impressing myself just as much as I was impressing everyone else. A little man had joined Lena and Supergirl when they were watching me and calculating my results. Winn was his name and he was a funny man.

Immediately after the running I had to lift the bar again and managed to get to ten and a half megaton. Winn couldn’t stop giggling and rambling about how strong I was. They made me run and jump outside, let me fly (or at least tried to as the only thing I was able to do was jumping very high). I learned that I could jump extremely high and had an extremely good sense of balance after landing every jump perfectly. I painfully found out that I had claws after Supergirl nearly scared me to death when she suddenly appeared behind of my and I jumped back by at least ten meters while landing on all four with my claws planted into the floor. Alex and Lena said that I had night vision but I hadn’t really been in the dark ever since I came here.

I had been up for four days now and Alex was asking me to come with her. We walked into a training room and she tapped on a tablet next to the door to activate green lights. Supergirl was also in there and she told us to fight. I didn’t want to hurt her so I let her punch me. She groaned in pain as her fist hit my jaw and I heard her fingers crack.

“Alex the Kryptonite doesn’t affect them.”

“Yup, I saw that.”

We fought and I heard multiple bones of hers crack before I fought back, in hope of not hurting her this much.

We found out quickly that I was able to fight and Alex started fighting with me. I tried to be as gentle as I could but accidentally knocked her out when I punched her in the face by accident. 

She laughed when she woke up. “You have a strong left jab.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s totally fine. A part of fighting is getting knocked out.” I shook my head and helped her up. “You should probably rest now. You earned it, although you don’t seem to be tired.”

“That’s because I’m not. I don’t know how but I’m not tired in the tiniest bit.”

Alex nodded and accompanied me out of the room back into the lab. We met Lena and Supergirl there and I went out with Alex and Lena to eat something.

“Let me guess,” Alex said, “salad for the two of you and the junk food for me?”

Lena and I nodded and ordered our salad. Lena made me try different ones every time we went out to eat and I liked all of them. Alex opted for junk food most of the times and Kara, Supergirl’s civilian persona that had joined us multiple times, ate all of the junk food there was. I had quickly learned that my metabolism was working at a extraordinarily high pace and that I had to eat something every two hours to sustain it. At least that’s what Lena, Kara and Alex forced me to do. Kara even dragged me to a shop called Noonan’s where she let me try all the sweets that were definitely too sweet for me. She didn’t like that fact but accepted that I didn’t like the sweetness of all the food.

When the food arrived they started talking and I listened to them. I never really knew what to add to their conversation.

“Since the tests are finished, you will have to live at the DEO. We have sleeping quarters there.” 

I nodded but Lena jumped into the conversation. “Or you could live with me. I have a guestroom and enough space for two people. Besides, the bed will be more comfortable.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to bother you more than is necessary.”

She nodded firmly. “I am. You can have your own space and live your own life. You could also start working, if you want to, that is. I would happily accept you as a personal intern if you would like to work with science.”

“Or you can work at the DEO. We could need your strength on the field.”

“Okay, I will be living with you,” I said to Lena, “and I would love to work as a scientist.”

Lena smiled. “Then it’s settled. I will drive us to my apartment after the meal. We will have to go shopping soon to get you your own clothes.”

I nodded and we finished eating.

—————————

The drive to Lena’s apartment was silent except for the soft piano music.

“Do you have a piano?” I asked her while smiling at the tune.

“Not anymore. I had one in my old home but I don’t have enough time to play anymore so I didn’t bother buying one for my apartment. Would you like to have one?”

“If you don’t mind? I would really like learning to play it.” 

“Sure. I can teach you.”

I smiled at her and closed my eyes to listen to the music. I held the sleeves of the pullover Lena had given me in my hands to stop me from playing with my hands.

“Are you nervous?”

I nodded honestly.

“You don’t have to be. I’m completely fine with you living with me. Maybe it’s going to help me with the stress too. To have you around, I mean. It’s a win-win situation.”

“Thank you. For taking me in and being patient with me.”

“Of course. I know how it is to be alone and I wouldn’t want someone to feel this way.”

She smiled and I returned the smile. 

We walked into her apartment and it was huge. Her living room was as big as the training room and the room I was going to sleep in was just as big, if not bigger. Even my bathroom was big. But what I liked the most were the windows. They covered a whole wall in the bed and bathroom and the view was beautiful.

“Do you like it?”

“It’s wonderful.”

Lena’s smile grew and she showed me around. She showed me how to use the basics and even showed me her bedroom when she took some clothes out for me. 

“Alex gave me your papers. There’s an ID, a passport, even a bank card and a pass for the DEO. Always have you ID with you and the bank card once you have money.”

I nodded as I took everything she gave me. 

“Do you want to start tomorrow? As my intern?”

“I would love to.”

She nodded and tapped on her phone.

“I’m texting my assistant to let her know that I will have an intern coming with me tomorrow and that she clears my schedule in order to have time to show you around and work in the lab.” She threw her phone on her bed. “It’s still early. Do you want to do something?”

I shrugged.

“A walk maybe? I haven’t seen anything of the city except for the places we ate in.”

“A walk it is then,” Lena said, “Bring everything in your room, I will be waiting for you in the living room.”

I did as told and met her in the living room afterwards. “I ordered the piano. It will be here by the end of the week.”

“Thank you, Lena.”

“You’re welcome, Réaltìn.”

She handed me a small, round device that looked like a facial transmogrification device. 

“It’s an image inducer. I didn’t know if you wanted one but since I had one laying around anyway, I thought I’d offer it to you. Just in case you want to fit into the crowd without being stared at by everyone.”

“Do I look this bad?”

“Not at all. You just look different from humans and I don’t want you to get any trouble for that. I already told you how hateful humans can be and I really don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Of course.” Placing the device behind my ear and tapping it, I smiled and we walked out of her apartment again.

“Can you explain something to me?”

“Of course. What is it?”

“How many days does earth take to circle around the sun? And how much time has a day?”

“The sun takes 365 and every fourth year 366 days. A day is twenty four hours here.”

I calculated in my head. “That means that I’m twenty five years old on earth.”

“Yes, the DEO calculated it with your DNA and put it on your ID.”

“What’s an ID for?”

“For identification when you talk to official people. They always ask for it.”

She proceeded to explain me everything and I found calm in walking with her by my side, explaining me all the things that were confusing me. She showed me around the city for about three hours. We stopped at markets and shops and she made me try a lot of different things. Some were too sweet, others were saved on a list of things that I liked. So far there salted caramel but only a little of it, cheese, all kinds of fruits, vegetables and some meals we had tried on the markets. Lena made sure to buy all of them although I protested. I didn’t want her to spend so much money on me but she was stubborn and the way she lifted one eyebrow made me stop immediately.

“Are you okay with going back home? I’m getting tired and my feet hurt.”

“I can jump us to your apartment if you want to. Or I could carry you.”

“I hate flying but I’m going to come back to the carrying later, Réaltìn.”

I nodded and took all the bags she had bought. “What are you working on currently?”

“Well ever since you told me that a picture was an not as developed version of a 2D hologram, I’m working on developing our holograms.”

“And how far have you come?”

She laughed to hide her yawn and I smiled because it looked adorable.

“Not that far. I’ve barely been working because of constantly being called into the DEO for tests. But those were equally interesting.”

She was walking a little slower and I proposed to carry her. She shyly accepted and jumped on my back, her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. She was a lightweight and I didn’t mind carrying her on my back while I held all of the groceries.

“Tell me when I get too heavy.”

“I can lift up to ten and a half megaton when I’m tired, you are not even a feather compared to that.”

“Still. I don’t want to fall asleep on your back. It’s surprisingly comfortable.”

I felt my cheeks burn. I wasn’t used to so much contact. “Don’t worry, Lena. I’ll carry you even if you fall asleep.”

I felt her chin on my shoulder and turned my head to look at her. “You have really soft hair, Réaltìn.”

She tucked a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear.

“Thank you.”

I listened to her heart as I noticed the sounds growing louder. It was beating steadily against my back and I soon noticed that she fell asleep. I smiled and after a while started to jump us to her apartment. I laid her down on her bed and put the groceries into the kitchen. 

I got rid of all of my clothes, staying in merely my underwear and a shirt I had found in the closet. I fell asleep shortly after curling up on the comfortable bed. My last thoughts being the next day and what it was going to have to offer.

—————————

I woke up to Lena softly knocking on the door the next morning. The noise around me was far too loud and I tried my best to concentrate on only Lena’s heart.

I opened the door a minute after reassembling my senses.

“Good morning, Réaltìn.”

I smiled at the already dressed Lena. “Good morning, Lena.”

“How did you sleep?”

“Really good, I love this bed, and you?”

“I had a comfortable pillow to fall asleep on.”

A blush spread across my cheeks and I smiled.

“Do you want breakfast?”

I nodded and we walked to the kitchen. I watched her make pancakes attentively. She occasionally explained to me what she was doing and why she was doing it. 

“I don’t like them too sweet and since you don’t seem to like that either I think we can agree on not too much sugar but fruits?”

I nodded in agreement.

After breakfast, I had to get dressed which turned out to be a difficult thing to do. She made me try on multiple of outfits before we both agreed on a black jumpsuit with a blue belt and vest. I left the three upper buttons of the top open and despite having taking showers, was surprised when I saw the short fur that covered my shoulders and chest.

I looked at myself in the mirror and tried to tame my hair but it always got into my face. I sighed and watched Lena laugh in my back through the mirror.

“I’m going to cut it.”

“And how do you want to do that?” 

That’s when I remembered that I wasn’t able to cut anything of my body and sighed. 

“I could ask Supergirl to do so with her heat vision.”

“Maybe we could build a laser to cut your hair.”

“That’s sounds like a good idea too.” 

—————————

We made it to her office in no time. She showed me around and we stayed in her lab afterwards. Lena’s eyes shone as she talked about every project she worked on and showed me the blueprints, the actual objects and told me about the things she would love to work on. And while she would show me the projects, I would tell her what I remembered of science. I would tell her about holograms, nanotechnology that was beyond anything that existed on earth. I drew things that I remembered and she would tell me how she could build them with earth’s technology. I first introduced her to a self-sustaining generator that could power a whole city and Lena had a hard time hiding her smile. She was constantly biting her lip and smiling brightly while rambling about all the possibilities and all the things I could help her with. I had never seen her smile this much. Even with Kara, who seemed to make her smile easily, her smile wasn’t that bright and genuine. We worked on the laser for my hair and the hologram.

We stayed in her office until late at night and she somehow ended up on my back again when we made our way back to her apartment. Maybe it was because I insisted that she had to take a break after being on her feet the entire day, maybe it was because I said that her presence calmed me down, but she ended up letting me carry her.

“You are really stubborn, did you know that?”

“I did, somehow. But I won’t let you walk when I can easily carry you.”

She chuckled and put her chin on my shoulder again.

“I can see right through you, Réaltìn. You just want me to be near you.”

“I do this because I want my host to be comfortable and not too tired when she wakes up tomorrow morning. And it isn’t my fault that you have a really calming heartbeat to focus on when the noise gets too much. I hope that you are okay with it.”

I felt her smile against my cheek. “It’s totally fine, Réaltìn. We humans do things like this too. We listen to the breath of a person close to us to calm down or to their heart when we are close enough.”

“So you don’t think that I am bizarre?”

“Not at all, Réaltìn.”

I sighed out of relief and relaxed my shoulders a little bit, knowing that they would be more comfortable without tensed muscles. I held Lena’s legs, supporting her and she had her arms looped under my armpits and held my shoulders.

“I don’t know if it’s one of you abilities but you really are comfortable.”

“I figured after you called me a pillow this morning.”

She chuckled again and I felt her sigh in my neck.

“Is everything alright?” 

She nodded. “I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Everything. About my brother and my mother, my company, my friends, my technology… I went through a lot.”

I heard and felt her heart beating faster. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She hummed in response. “Not now.”

“Okay.”

I let her fall asleep again and flew us into her apartment. She was smiling when I tucked her in and I bit my lip to hide my own smile. She was an extraordinary person.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short, the next one will make up for it tho.

The days went like this most of the times. I was always in her personal laboratory and Lena was either in her office, on meetings or with me. The latter only happening on lunch breaks and at the end of the day but I didn’t mind working alone in her lab. I was the only other person than her with access to it so I was always working in a calm place, only wearing the headphones Lena gave me when I wanted to listen to the music.

On the third day with her, she came to wake me up and when I had walked to the door, we both noticed the tail I had grown out of nowhere and I nearly jumped against the windows in shock. Hiding the tail had been the most difficult thing to do every morning but I let it out as soon as I was alone. Rao did it feel weird to have it hiding behind my back, in a jacket when we walked to L-Corp.

The piano had arrived and Lena and I had spend numerous nights playing it. After practicing every night, softly playing while Lena slept, for two months I got better at it. I managed to play easy pieces with Lena and play some more complicated on my own. I liked to play Brahms lullaby when I needed to calm down and Lena taught me how to play it with her, making it sound even more relaxing and beautiful. Kara and Alex liked to visit and they invited me to game night the same week. I didn’t understand everything at first but Lena took her time to explain and we beat Alex and Kara, which everyone was surprised at.

My time with Lena got better every day. She helped me clear my head when I didn’t make any progress with my project and got frustrated while I made sure that she got enough rest and wasn’t too stressed. We always walked home in the evening and I always carried her. At first she didn’t want to until she told me that she had trouble sleeping and that my presence calmed her just as much as hers did with me. Ever since then I insisted that she lets me carry her and she didn’t protest anymore. Some nights she woke up when I was playing and she would lay down on the couch and listen to me while she fell asleep. She did the same and most of the times I didn’t have to ask because she  _ knew _ . 

She knew me just as much as I knew her. Because of all the time we spend together, it was inevitable to not get to know her. She told me all about her past one night and I was there when she cried and I held her when she needed my support. We had fallen asleep on the couch that night. We never talked about the things she told me that night but she was comfortable enough around me to tell me about things she used to do with her brother, about her mother, about Lillian. Never had I forced her to tell me anything and I was always there to listen. I couldn’t do much else since I didn’t remember my own life.

Kara and Alex loved to tease us with the fact that I carried her home every night and that the paparazzi had caught us but we didn’t let that bother us. We had could always tease them about how we won every game against them and that would shut them down immediately.

“Réaltìn are you ready?”

“Not quite.” 

“We have to go in five minutes. The driver is already waiting downstairs.”

I looked at myself in the mirror and examined my hair. I had just cut it and was trying to make sure that the little drone had done a good job. It seemed to be good so I changed into a navy blue jumpsuit. Lena had invited me to go to a gala with her since she didn’t want to be alone and after learning about Kara being Supergirl, she refused to invite her.

I walked into the living room where Lena was waiting on the couch, my heels in her hands. She was wearing a ruby red dress that hugged her body perfectly and she smiled at me when I walked in. She stood and made her way toward me, walking gracefully in her high heels. She handed me mine and held me when I put them on. I was taller than her now, but only by a bit. My tail did not feel comfortable being that restricted in my pants, but I was excited for this evening.

“You look absolutely stunning, Réaltìn.”

“Thank you, Lena.” I looked her up and down, couldn’t stop the soft purr that came over my lips. “And so do you.”

I saw the small blush on her face and felt my own cheeks burn a little but I only held out my arm for her. She looped her arm through mine after tapping the image inducer behind my ear and held her clutch as we left the apartment.

“So, what do you do at a gala?” I asked once we were inside the car.

“I’m going to have to talk to a lot of people, making small talk and inform myself of the new companies but other than that you drink, eat and dance.”

“I can’t dance.”

She smiled. “Don’t worry, I will lead.”

I nodded and looked down at our hands. We hadn’t let go and I smiled at that. Her hand felt good in mine, seemed to fit perfectly. 

“Thank you for doing this with me, Réaltìn.”

“My pleasure, Miss Luthor.”

She smiled and squeezed my hand lightly. “I hope you don’t mind getting photographed. There will be a lot of press.”

“Not at all. I have you by my side if it ever gets too much.”

Again her hand squeezed mine and I bit my lip to stop the smile from growing.

“You look really beautiful tonight, Lena. Breathtakingly beautiful.”

Her cheeks turned red yet again and she gave me one of her smirks. The one where she tilted her head forward a little, biting her lip on one side and smiling. It made my heart flutter and my cheeks burn.

“So do you, Réaltìn. The short hair really suits you.”

“Thank you for the compliment, Lena.”

I heard her racing heart and squeezed her hand, hoping that it would calm her. 

“I speak only the truth, mon ange.”

She had used that pet name multiple times, always when she wanted something but never had my heart fluttered like this when she did. My cheeks burned and started hurting from the smile that I couldn’t stop from widening when she kissed my hand.

“You’re such a flirt, Miss Luthor.”

“What can I say? I love making you blush,” she whispered in my ear.

She then kissed my cheek ever so lightly and I couldn’t breathe. My heart was racing and I was unable to form a single word until we arrived at the gala. I got out first after the driver had opened the door and was practically blinded by all the flashlights. I held out my hand for Lena to take and helped her out of the car. She placed a hand on my back and I did too. She guided me over the red carpet, stopping occasionally to let the paparazzi take pictures. I smiled along with her and looked at her every now and then to make sure that I was doing everything right and she only smiled at me.

I was by her side throughout the whole evening, would listen to her and the people she talked to and answer questions if there were any asked. She made me eat in between the small talk and explained to me who the people she was talking to were. It wasn’t as loud as I had expected but I still listened to Lena’s steady heartbeat every now and then. 

When she finished talking to everybody, which was three solid hours after arriving, she invited me to dance with her.

“It would be my honour, Miss Luthor.”

I took her hand and she guided me to the dance floor. She instructed me on what to do and I did as told, placing my hands on her hips. An encouraging smile on her lips she crossed her arms behind my neck.

“Follow my lead, mon ange.”

“Always, Milady.”

I saw her blush at how bluntly I called her Milady and I smiled, bending down to place a soft kiss on her cheek. She didn’t say anything after this but I felt her fingers run through the shaved hair in the back of my head. With every dance we got closer and with every dance my heart calmed down. It was only the two of us and the soft piano tune in the background. She rested her head in the crook of my neck and shifted closer. I smiled and held her a little tighter.

“You are a really good dancer, Réaltìn.”

“I learnt from the best.”

She sighed and her hot breath lingered in my neck. I felt my heart race again and a shiver ran down my spine.

“You flatter me.”

“Not at all. You deserve every single compliment and much more.”

“You truly are an angel, Kir-El.”

It was the first time she had spoken my name out loud and I couldn’t suppress the smile from growing anymore. I had never felt something like that but it felt good. I felt good.

We danced the rest of the evening and had never been happier. Lena was gorgeous and it felt so right to dance with her, to have her close. We didn’t talk a lot but the silence spoke more than a thousand words. Even our drive home was silent but we never let go of each other’s hand. 

I was staring at the ceiling, couldn’t fall asleep anymore after that horrible dream. I couldn’t even breathe properly and all the noise caused my head to ache. I listened out for Lena’s heart and when I heard the steady rhythm, I calmed down. I focused only on her heart until I was sure to control my powers again. 

I made my way to the piano and started playing silently. I was interrupted not even a minute later by Lena. She sat next to me and we played the lullaby together. I leaned onto her and felt her do the same.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” I asked.

“I wasn’t able to fall asleep. I think it’s because my usual pillow was missing. Why aren’t you?”

“I had a bad dream.”

She nodded and took my hand when she stood. “Do you want to sleep with me?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” 

She guided us to her bed and we laid there, a small distance between us.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not now,” I whispered.

“Okay.”

She sighed and after a while she crawled on top of me, letting herself fall down into my arms. She buried her face in the crook of my neck and had one hand on my chest.

“I hate you for being this comfortable.”

I smiled down at her.

“That is a bad excuse for cuddling, Lee.”

“Okay but it’s really unfair for me. Do you even realise how much I grew accustomed to you being my pillow that I can’t fall asleep without you now?”

“I do realise that now. But I don’t mind it at all.”

She shook her head and kissed my cheek. “Good night, mon ange.”

I placed a kiss on her forehead. “Good night, Milady.”

I listened to her heartbeat as I slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning with Lena was the best thing that had happened to me so far. We had moved in our sleep and I found myself with my head on her, listening to her heartbeat, and feeling her steady breath with every rise and fall of her chest. My whole body was completely wrapped around hers and I could feel myself purring. I looked at her alarm clock. 6:30. She usually wakes up in half an hour so I decided to let her sleep. When she started moving, I adjusted us into a new and more comfortable position with super speed, let her sleep on top of me. I started braiding her hair into little braids to calm myself. The noise was always a problem in the morning. 

It wasn’t until Lena opened her eyes that I stopped.

“No, go on, please.”

Her voice still croaky and her eyes closed again, she let me braid her hair.

“How many braids did you make?”

“Thirty-something. I lost track of them.”

She turned her head to look at me, her chin resting on my chest.

“Bonjour, mon ange.”

“Good morning, Milady.”

I couldn’t find a word to describe her smile as it made my heart flutter.

“How did you sleep?”

“Better than I ever did,” I said with a smile on my lips, “And you?”

“I haven’t slept through a whole night since I was a child. So my sleep was better than good.” 

She smiled. 

“We are going to change that.”

“That is a bad excuse for cuddling, Ray,” she repeated my words from the previous night.

“It is but it would be helping you and that is a good excuse for cuddling.”

She smiled. “Or you could just ask if we can cuddle like any other normal person would.”

“I like this way better.”

She rolled her eyes playfully.

“Fine, we can sleep together. But if you ever push me out of my bed, you won’t be allowed near my bed ever again.”

“Why would I push you out of your bed?”

“Because you’re a cat and you already pushed me this night before I changed our sleeping position. You were purring quite a lot last night.”

I felt my cheeks heat up but ignored it. “Well I promise not to push you down the bed.”

“Good. Then it’s settled.”

I kissed her cheek with a huge grin on my face.

—————————

We shared the bed every night and a week later, after it had begun to snow and freeze outside, we met our friends at game night. This time being held at Kara’s place again.

“Are you sure that you want to do this?”

I watched her bite her lip and run a hand through her hair.

“It’s been two months. I should get over it, right?”

“Lena it’s okay to be mad at her. And it’s okay if you don’t want to do this. I understand that she broke your trust and that she was the first person you let in after a long time. I understand that what you feel is worse than betrayal. Just know that I can jump you home at any moment if you’re uncomfortable, okay?”

She nodded and kissed my cheek. “What would I do without you, mon ange?”

“Probably be cold at night and not able to sleep.”

She shook her head while lightly chuckling. “Thank you for being here for me and with me.”

“Always, Milady.”

I knocked on the door and was greeted seconds later by an overjoyed Kara. She hugged me tightly and let us in after an awkward hug with Lena. We were greeted warmly by everyone and sat down on the floor, as usual. The image inducer was quickly deactivated and I pulled my tail out of my pants as sitting with it like that was incredibly uncomfortable.

I sat between Alex and Lena. I was comfortable around them, chatting with Alex just as much as I did with Lena and throughout the night I got to know her better. And I especially learned how to read her, immediately sensed a change of emotions, making her lose with any bluff she made. She was quiet flirtatious in a different kind than Lena. Where Lena was smooth, Alex was blunt. Where Lena raised an eyebrow, Alex smiled mischievously. And by Rao did that make my heart feel some kind of way.

After about two hours of playing Alex got a call. She excused herself and when she came back she was clearly upset.

“Is everything all right?” Kara asked.

“The guy that owns my apartment building just called. He wanted to let me know that the power ran out and that there is no way into my apartment because of the snow.”

“You can sleep on my couch if you want.”

“No offense, Kara, but you’re couch is really uncomfortable and I will not be sharing a bed with a flying blanket thief.”

Kara pouted and I looked to Lena. She nodded at my unasked question.

“You can go with us.”

“But the guestroom is already taken.”

“It isn’t, actually,” Lena said, “Réaltìn is sleeping in my bed.”

I watched her blush and looked at everyone’s faces. Even Brainy and J’onn seemed surprised. James passed Winn money and I glared at them, baring my fangs as my tail straightened up. Both swallowed hard.

“Okay, great. Then I will have a bed by myself. Thanks guys.”

Alex seemed to be the only one that wasn’t shocked. But somehow she didn’t seem right either.

“You’re welcome,” Lena smiled.

“Okay when did you guys start dating and why do we learn about it only now?” James asked.

“Because we aren’t dating, James.”

“Why are you sleeping with each other then? Okay that’s not what I meant. But you know what I mean.”

I sighed and squeezed Lena’s hand to comfort her. I heard her racing heart and the look she gave me clearly told me that she didn’t want to tell them about her sleeping problems and that I helped.

“I got these nightmares lately,” I lied, “and Lena helped me to get rid of them.”

A small “oh” was heard from all sides except J’onn’s.

_ Please tell me you’re not reading my mind right now, J’onn _ , I said in my head.

I only jumped slightly when I heard his voice in my thoughts.

_ Then I would be lying. The two of you make a good couple, Kir-El. You’re both beneficial to one another and the bond you feel is unique. Cherish it and cherish her. You’re good for her and she’s good for you. _

I smiled at him and took a look at Lena. She was sitting there relaxed and smiling casually. She had been through so much but she was strong. Much stronger than I can even imagine ever being.

_ I will. _

“Next round is UNO and the loser will have to steal a potsticker from Kara. If Kara loses she has to share her potstickers with us.”

“I’m in,” Alex said before anyone else could.

We all nodded in agreement and ignored Kara’s pouting. I knew that I would lose since it was only my second time playing but I knew that stealing a potsticker from Kara would be the easiest thing for me. I was both faster and stronger than her.

We began and after a lot of teasing I lost the round.

“Don’t even come near me or my potstickers, Réaltìn,” Kara said, “I would hate to fight you.”

I chuckled.

“Kara we both know that I’m much stronger than you.”

“You broke your hand when you punched them,” Alex remembered with a smile.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on my side?”

“Nope,” she said, popping the ‘p’.

I took a potsticker before Kara even realised what happened.

“That’s not fair.”

I laughed and sat down next to Lena again. She leaned onto me and smiled.

“Can I have a bite?”

I shook my head and took a bite. Suddenly she was on top of me and smiled down at me. Pinning my hands over my head she took the rest of the potsticker out of my hand and ate it while sitting on my stomach. I could have easily fought her but having her on top of me like this made my heart race and I think I stopped breathing. 

“You guys do realise that there are kids in here?” Winn asked, “And by kids I mean me.”

Lena chuckled. “I didn’t do anything but getting a piece of Kara’s potsticker.”

“I swear to all things holy that I’m going to shoot you if I witness you having sex while I am at your apartment.”

“We aren’t together, Alex. I swear,” Lena said.

I was still frowning over the new word. What is sex? And why was it a bad thing.

“That didn’t look like ‘not together’ at all, Lena.”

She rolled her eyes at James’ comment.

“You are terrible friends, you know that? If we ever end up together, you will be the first to know. Now it’s time for us to get going. We have a lot going on at work tomorrow. Alex?”

We said our goodbyes and headed out.

It was cold outside and Lena’s hand was freezing when it took mine. She was shivering in the cold and I knew that she would be extra affectionate this night because of how much warmer I was. Having a higher body temperature did come in handy sometimes.

“Your hands are so warm,” she sighed.

“So you two are definitely not together?”

I shook my head and looked at Lena. She was also nodding and had started to rub her arm because of the cold. 

“I told you to wear more layers, Lee.”

“I know, I know. Don’t lecture me again.”

“I won’t cuddle you warm next time you don’t listen to me.”

“That’s not fair, Ray.”

“Actually, Lee, they just genuinely care about you,” Alex said.

“I know but they can’t threaten me with no cuddling because it’s literally the only thing keeping me warm at night.”

Alex sighed when she watched me take off my oversized pullover and hand it to Lena. She happily threw it on and took my hand again.

“You two are so whipped.”

I frowned and made a mental note to ask Lena what it meant later.

We talked a lot with Alex on our way home, she did give in when I asked her if she needed me to warm her hands too and had admired my higher body temperature and when she was in the guest room I let myself fall onto Lena’s bed. The wood broke and I groaned.

“Did you just break my bed?” I nodded. “By letting yourself fall on it?” I nodded again, bracing myself for the storm that was about to come. “We will have to work on stronger material then, mon ange.”

I was a little dumbfounded but smiled and quickly changed into my pjs. Why was I even thinking that Lena would shout at me? She’s the kindest person there could be and I still had the reflex to protect myself. Lena’s bed was comfortable although I barely got to use it since I laid mostly on top of her when we were sleeping. I waited for Lena to lay on top of me before asking the meanings of the words.

“What does whipped mean?”

“You say that when two people who are in love with each other do any and everything for the other person.”

“Okay and what does sex mean? And why is it a bad thing?”

She put her chin on my chest to look at me. “Who told you that it was a bad thing?” 

“Alex made it sound like it was.”

“That’s because she doesn’t want to witness us having it, mon ange, not because it’s bad. Sex is the act of reproduction on earth. It can be wonderful with the right person and horrible with the wrong, but if you ever chose to have sex with someone, to make love to someone, be sure to choose the person you love.” She proceeded to tell me a little more about it, who did it and how but spared me the details.

I nodded and held her tighter as she shifted into her usual position, although I couldn’t help the frown.

“What is it?”

“I don’t think I want to have sex, Lena.”

“And that’s okay. You don’t have to have sex or want it. If you want it, that’s fine.” She yawned. “And if you don’t, then you don’t.”

I kissed her cheek. “Okay.”

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

_ Everything around me was completely black. Where was I? The noise started to grow and I tried to look around me but there was nothing except the noise. I heard words but I couldn’t understand them, couldn’t make out what it was that they told me. The pain in my temples started to grow with the noise and suddenly I fell. _

I fell off the bed and immediately sat straight. I couldn’t breathe and Lena wasn’t there. My heart was racing and I couldn’t concentrate to find her heartbeat, all the other noises were too strong.

“Lena?” 

I didn’t know if it was only a whisper or if I shouted but my voice still ringed in my head. I closed my eyes and pressed my hands on my ears. It didn’t stop the noise. Why didn’t it stop the noise.

“Sh, Réaltìn. I’m here.”

Her hands cupped my face and I looked at her, listened for her heartbeat. It was racing but it was there. The noise around us grew quieter and I slowly calmed down.

“I’m sorry,” I said before hugging her tightly.

“It’s okay.” She sat us down on the bed again and ran a hand through my hair and over my back. “It’s okay. I got you.”

I buried my head in the crook of her neck and began sobbing. Her fingers traced patterns on my back and she whispered calming words, knowing that her french always helped me to calm.

“What happened, mon ange?” I looked up to her and she cupped my face. “Are you okay?”

I nodded. “It was a nightmare. Just like the one last time.”

She nodded. I had explained to her what I had dreamed and she comforted me throughout the whole conversation.

“It’s okay. Now I’m here and I will protect you, okay?” 

I nodded and we laid down again. I had my head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat while one of her hands played with my hair, the other held me tightly.

“Are you going to be okay? I can stay awake with you if you prefer.”

I shook my head. “You are going to sleep and I am too. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow.”

“Dors bien, mon ange.”

She kissed my forehead and I wrapped my arms around her waist, careful not to use too much strength.

“Good night, Milady.”

I listened to her heart and felt the steady beating against my cheek.

Lena woke up before me the next morning. She kissed my forehead and played with my hair to wake me up. I smiled at her when I did. She was always there for me and she was so soft. I kissed her cheek.

“Bonjour, mon ange.”

“Good morning, Lena.”

She ran her hand through my hair and I purred a little louder, my head automatically pushing against her hand.

“You’re such a cute little kitten.” 

I smiled at her and let her continue, a blush on my cheek as her hands found their way behind my ears and under my chin.

“My little kitten.”

I nodded and laid my head on her chest, listening for her heartbeat. It was racing.

“Why is your heart racing?”

“Because of you.”

I frowned. Why would her heart race because of me? 

“It’s racing because I like you very much and your presence and cuteness have that effect on me.”

“I like you too.”

She smiled and continued scratching my head. I blushed a little but she didn’t seem to mind my purring.

“If the two lovebirds would now stand up and make their guest some breakfast, that would be really nice.”

We jumped apart as Alex stood in the doorway, smiling at us. I landed right behind the bed, my tail raised and the blond fur irritated. My heart was racing and I sent Alex a glare before retracting my claws and taking a deep breath.

“So, I see you broke her bed already.”

“Yes, I let myself fall on it yesterday and it just broke.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Alex don’t. Have you seen how innocent they are.”

Alex rolled her eyes and we made our way to the kitchen. I never let go of Lena as she made breakfast. I had my arms around her as her back was turned towards me and snuggled up against her. She would occasionally look behind her to smile at me but she was talking to Alex the whole time.

“And you two swear that you’re not dating? I mean, I understand that you don’t want the public to know but you can tell me, right?”

“Alex, it is like I said. We aren’t dating but I promise you will be the first to know when we are.”

“So, if you ever start dating, hypothetically I mean, will they want to cuddle even more?”

I shrugged.

“Maybe,” Lena said, “But this relationship is based on taking and giving. I enjoy cuddling just as much as she does.”

“So who is the little spoon?”

“She’s more a paperweight than a little spoon,” I joked.

“From what I saw this morning you seem to make the function of a paperweight just as good.”

I blushed.

“Like I said, Alex. Taking and giving.”

“I’m sure they’re good in taking you.”

“Alex!”

I frowned.

“What does that mean?” I whispered in Lena’s ear.

“Would you please stop ruining their innocence, Alex. They’re too pure for your nonsense.”

I frowned even more. What was she talking about?

“Alright. But if you two are together secretly, I  _ will _ shoot you. Nobody lies to my face like that and lives.”

“You will be the first to know, Alex.”

“Good. Now tell me, Réaltìn, are you always that clingy?”

“I am.”

I watched Alex smile and heard Lena’s heart racing again. 

“Well I was wondering if you’d like to give me a hug because I’m really really cold and your body temperature is so much higher than mine.”

“Okay.”

I went to hug Alex and wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her relax in my arms and I smiled. 

“Are you okay? I heard you scream last night,” she whispered in my ear.

“I had a nightmare but I’m okay now. Lena helped me through it.”

I looked over at Lena and she was frowning at us. Did I do something wrong again? I saw Alex sticking out her tongue at Lena and then she proceeded to hold me tighter, taking full advantage of my higher body temperature by wrapping her legs around my waist. Lena made pancakes and I let go of Alex after a while. I went back to hugging Lena but she was tense and didn’t relax like she always did when I hugged her. We ate mostly in silence and Alex headed out to work. 

“Lena?”

“Yes?”

“Have I done something wrong?”

She shook her head and sighed, wrapping her arms around my waist.

“Not at all, mon ange. I just don’t like what I felt when I watched you hug Alex this tightly.”

I frowned.

“Why?”

She scratched me behind my ear but I shook my head quickly before i could think about it, didn’t want to be petted right now.

“I really like Alex. It took me some time to realise and I could never act on it but I really do. But I like you so much too and seeing you both like this just felt weird but right in an odd way.”

I smiled and buried my head in the crook of her neck, inhaled her scent and sighed. She smelled so good but I couldn’t recognise the scent. She just felt and smelt like home.

“That’s okay.”

Her hands gripped my, well her, shirt that I always slept in and she kissed my forehead. Her lips only making the tiniest bit of contact but a shiver ran down my spin.

“Let’s get going. We have to go to work.”

“Can we not stay in? Just today. I want to cuddle.”

“I’m afraid we can’t do that, mon ange. But if we go now, we can go home earlier.”

I used my super speed to get dressed and did my morning routine and was in Lena’s arms again before she could even blink.

“What are you waiting for, then?”

She rolled her eyes with a smile and got dressed. I sat at the piano in the meantime. We had our routines in the morning and I never bothered her. I knew how important it was for her to come in early and to dress properly so I never interrupted.

I didn’t really remember how I got into the gym at the DEO but I stood in front of the mat and watched Alex fight with the new recruits. It was quite funny actually, to watch them struggle when she was actually easy to fight. Her footwork had gotten worse with each fight and I knew that when she would ask me to fight, I would use this knowledge.

She smiled victoriously at me after each fight and waited until it was my turn. We took our stances and I waited for her attack. I knew that I had to be defensive above all and not using any strength, knowing that I could pulverise her bones without breaking a sweat.

“Go easy with the strength, Ray.”

“Only if you go easy with your punches, Ally. I know that you like to get caught up in the moment but I don’t want you to break your hand like Kara did. Your bones don’t heal in two minutes.”

“Alright.”

Everyone was watching us and I felt all their stares. Alex was tired, I could see it in the way she neglected her footwork and the way her shoulders were tensed. She was stressed but she had to do it.

The fight was over quickly. I waited for her to throw a punch and held her arm while kicking her feet off the ground. I heard her gasp when she hit the ground and all the eyes around us went wide. I had taken down the director within a second. Alex’s legs wrapped around my neck and she tried to move me to the ground. I chuckled as I watched her try.

“Give up, Alex. You have no chance against me.”

“I know but that’s not fair. Like not at all.”

I smiled and let go of her. We then went for the other part of the gym with all of the equipment and I recognised the room. I saw the bar in the corner and we all made our way to it.

“Okay we will make a quick set of three reps. Maximum deadlifts and a break of about twenty seconds for each of you. First weight will be a hundred and fifty pounds.”

Everyone nodded and I raised an eyebrow at the weight. She only shook her head and let everyone train. When it was my turn she smiled and tapped on the tablet.

“I’m going for two megatons, okay?” 

I nodded and positioned myself. I had no trouble lifting the bar and had to ask Alex to increase the weight. It was getting harder to lift it when we hit the fifteen megatons. I still managed to make thirty deadlifts which left not only Alex but all of the recruits stunned.

“So we established how strong you are but how much endurance do you have compared to us?”

She smiled mischievously and we made our way to a bar that crossed the whole gym. We stood in front of it and when Alex finished clipping cuffs to my feet that were made out of the same metal the bar was, we had to make our maximum chin-ups. She positioned herself next to me and we started.

“Alex, what are you trying to prove exactly?”

“I’m just testing your limit, Ray.”

The cuffs at my feet were at about five megatons each and I had little trouble doing my chin-ups with them after a while. I didn’t count them, since Alex was doing so aloud for everyone.

“You can quit any time now, Réaltìn. Everyone’s already two stations ahead.”

“I know but you want to know my limits and so do I. How far am I?”

“267… 268… Count for yourself would you? Or use only one arm? That way it’s harder.”

I nodded and let go of one hand. 271.. 272…

After eighty chin-ups I changed my arm and continued. I only stopped to change arms but always continued in the same pace. After five hundred my shoulders and arms started aching a little and after seven hundred my shoulders and arms were screaming at me but I continued until I reached eight hundred to slow down. At nine hundred my whole body wanted me to stop and I bit my lip in pain but I didn’t let go until I hit one thousand and my arms were shaking.

Alex smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me steady.

“Easy now. You really struggled at the last fifties.”

I nodded and she smiled at me. “Can you please take those cuffs away? They are a little heavy on my feet now.”

She unclipped them and when they hit the concrete floor, cracks formed around them. 

“You are really strong.” I shrugged. “But not only physically also mentally. I’ve seen how you struggled at the end.”

She smiled at me and we went to the locker room. She was walking a little closer to me than usually, probably making sure that I don’t collapse because I used so much strength. Her presence was somewhat relaxing, just like Lena’s but in a different way.

Back home Lena wasn’t there yet and since the snowstorm had only gotten worse, Alex had to stay with us. Lena had called to tell us to order something because she would be in the office late. I missed her but I had a good time with Alex. We talked a lot and I realised once again that she wasn’t as cold as everyone thought she was. Just like Lena she had a hard surface but a heart of gold. 

We sat on the couch, well Alex sat and read while I laid in her lap, completely curled up into a ball if it wasn’t for my head laying in her lap.

“What are you reading?”

“A study about a new discovery in biology.”

“Can you read it to me?”

She smiled and nodded. Her voice was steady and soothing as I concentrated on it to shut all the other noise out. I felt her hand playing with my hair when I closed my eyes. I felt safe on this couch with her and it was the kind of safe I only felt with Lena. The kind that made my heart flutter. I wondered what it meant.

I didn’t realise that I fell asleep until I woke up again to Alex and Lena whispering with each other.

“How was work?” Alex asked.

“Stressful. I had two board meetings and seven meetings with associates.”

“Let me guess, at least six of them were men who thought they were better than anyone.”

“All of them.”

Alex’s hand left my hair and I felt Lena’s hand on my legs.

“They’ve never been tired enough to fall asleep on the couch.”

“They pushed themselves at training today. Have you seen how strong they are?”

Lena chuckled lightly.

“They deadlifted ten megatons thirty times. And then they did a thousand chin-ups with five megatons on each foot, over seven hundred of them one armed.”

“Have you taken a better look at their DNA?”

Alex’s hand was in my hair again and I couldn’t stop the pur from escaping my lips. I let her. “I’m starting to think that I should. Knowing what they are or where they came from would probably help them.

I heard them both sigh and then chuckle. 

“I understand that you really like them.”

“Am I this good to read?”

“Only with them.”

Lena sighed and her thumb caressed my leg. “Well you seem to be really fond of them too, Al.”

“I have to admit that they are both the cutest and hottest person I ever met.”

I could imagine Lena raising her eyebrow at that.

“I mean I could have a chance with them, Lee. I never had one with you.”

“Alex you know that I couldn’t at that time.”

“And I’m not here to judge you, Lena. I respect your choice and I understand your actions. All I’m saying is that I would at least have a chance with Ray.”

I felt uncomfortable listening to their conversation. It wasn’t something I was meant to know.

“You know I really wanted you, Al. It’s just that at that time Lex was still after me and after everyone betrayed me I couldn’t bring myself to trust another person.”

Again Alex’s hand left my hair and I felt her reach over me.

“Lena you have every right to protect your heart, even if it meant that you didn’t want mine.”

I felt Lena shaking and had to control myself not to wrap my arms around her immediately. “Alex I-“ She had to stop to take a deep breath. “I still want you but I want Réaltìn too.”

“I know and it’s okay. I want both of you too but I will stay away to let you both be happy.”

I decided that it was my time to jump into the conversation.

“I’m not letting you go, Alex.” Both women laughed and I sat up. I saw the tears glimmering in Lena’s eyes and the trace of a lonely tear on Alex’s cheek. “And I’m not letting you go either, Lee.” She smiled at me and I took her hand. “You were both the first people I encountered on this planet. Both of you have been welcoming and although I have to admit that you were a bit cold,” I looked at Alex, “I’ve only ever felt safe with the both of you. Not when I was out with Kara or James or Winn. Not even when J’onn and I practiced Martian meditation. I don’t want to lose any of you.”

“You are so cute,” Lena said and kissed my hand that she had in hers.

“Lena did you just listen to them?”

We both looked at Alex confused. “Of course I did.”

“Then why am I the only one that seemed to notice that they basically just asked us both to be with them.”

My cheeks burned as I realised what I did. I didn’t mean to do so but I didn’t regret it.

“Did you?” Lena asked.

I nodded. “Well…”

I looked between the two of them. Both looked at me and then at each other.

“I mean it wouldn’t hurt to try it out, right?”

I looked hopefully at Lena now that Alex agreed. “We can try.”

I beamed with joy when I kissed both of their cheeks and took their hands. They both got closer and kissed my cheek in return. I blushed and I couldn’t help but smile.

“That means that Alex gets to sleep with us, right?”

Lena shrugged. “Only if she wants to.”

“I would love to.”

I went to hug her while not letting go of Lena’s hand. I felt her wrap her arms around us.

“That’s gonna be really weird if we ever go past trying and tell our friends about us.”

“They don’t have to know for now,” Lena mumbled.

“Why would it be weird?”

Lena sighed and buried her head in my neck, placing her head on my shoulder. “Because relationships with three people are not exactly welcome with open arms on earth.”

“I think that it’s completely normal.”

Alex kissed my forehead and smiled down at me. Rao, please no. I was going to be the smallest in this relationship.

“That’s good, because it is, kitten.”

My cheeks burned at the nickname.

“I agree with Al. It’s completely normal and as long as we’re all comfortable there is nothing to worry about.”

I smiled and kissed her cheek.

“Can we go to sleep? I’m still tired.”

She smiled. “Of course, kitten.”

“I will just take a shower and things in the guest room and I will be joining you, okay?”

I nodded and let her go. She kissed both mine and Lena’s cheek before going to the guest room. 

“I should probably also take a shower.”

“Then go, I need one too.”

I kissed her cheek and went to take my shower. Using my super speed it only took two minutes to wash my hair and body and get dressed in a pair of boxers. I ditched Lena’s shirt that I used for sleeping, Lena and Alex would keep me warm in case the fur that had slowly spread all over my body, didn’t. I threw myself on the bed, more careful this time. When Alex suddenly snuggled up against my side I couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey there, kitten.”

“Hey there, Ally.”

She kissed my cheek and we laid in comfortable silence.

“No wonder Lena likes sleeping with you. You’re really comfy.”

“That’s what she always tells me.”

Her arm was on my stomach and I closed my eyes again, only opening them again when Lena climbed onto the bed. Alex and I seemed to be thinking the same thing because we let go of each other and found another sleeping positions for the three of us. Being the heating pad, both snuggled into me, Lena wrapped her arms around me from behind, her head in my back, while Alex had her arms around my waist, tightly pulling me into her. Alex’s hand started to massage my head and I purred lightly.

“I didn’t know you were this cuddly, Agent Danvers,” Lena teased her while somehow intertwining all of our legs.

“Neither did I know you were, Miss Luthor.”

Lena smiled, I could feel it against my back.

“I seem to have that effect on the both of you,” I chuckled.

“You do, kitten.”

Lena nodded and I held them only a bit closer.

“Good night.”

“Night,” Alex mumbled, her head buried in the short fur of my chest.

“Good night.”


	5. Chapter 5

If I had thought that waking up with Lena in my arms was wonderful, then waking up with both Alex and Lena in my arms was marvellous. Every morning for two weeks I woke up with the both of them in by my side and it was such a beautiful sight to wake up to. 

Both were still asleep when I woke up. I could hear the steady and calming rhythm of Alex and Lena’s hearts beating, felt Lena’s back move with every breath she took. My arms were closed around her stomach, underneath her shirt. I was completely pressed against her back while she was being held by Lena. Sometimes I just curled up next to them while they held each other, my head on someone’s leg while their hands always found their way to my hair and my back. Sometimes we just laid on Alex, against her side with our heads on her shoulders, her chest, her stomach, just anywhere because she was the tallest and provided the most space to fall asleep on. Sometimes we ended up in the weirdest position. Lena had fallen asleep once, lying horizontally on the bed and while Alex used her as a pillow, I tangled her legs with mine and just managed to close the space between them by curling up into a ball. 

So many times, I woke up to the two of them still asleep or one of them already awake, playing with the others hair while simultaneously scratching my head. I would look up at them and blink slowly, still half asleep. Never had I doubted anything less than the fact that we would go past the trying stage and that those two, were the most amazing women. Both were just so incredibly beautiful in their own ways and it was simply thrilling. 

I let my fingers trace circles on the soft skin of her stomach, enjoying the comfort the two of them brought me. Her grip on Alex getting a little tighter. I smiled and looked at the alarm clock. It was going to ring in five minutes so I decided to wake them up.

“Good morning, Milady,” I whispered when Lena woke up.

She began playing my hair and I purred in response.

“Good morning, my little kitten.”

We smiled at each other before turning to wake Alex. Lena placed a soft kiss on her neck, where she had her face, her chin and caressed her cheek. Alex’s grip around both of us only got tighter and I smiled.

“Wake up, love,” I whispered.

“Five minutes,” she grumbled in her sleep.

Lena and I chuckled. It caused her to open her eyes and look at us.

“Good morning,” she smiled. 

We smiled back at her and she kissed Lena’s forehead. “Good morning, love.”

“Good morning, ma chérie.”

She blushed a little and her smile grew.

“You didn’t push us this night, did you?” Lena asked.

“I don’t think we did. I was too close to you to have moved us, I think.”

“How nice of you,” Alex joked while kissing my cheek as I had climbed between them.

“Everything for you two.”

Lena chuckled and kissed my cheek before turning to her alarm clock. “We could have slept another minute.”

I chuckled. “I figured that it was more pleasant to be woken up this way than by an alarm clock.”

“It was, indeed.”

“You are both too cute.”

“Aw. Director Danvers is a secret softie,” Lena chuckled.

“Only in private, Miss Luthor. But I could say the same about you.”

“Rao, quit flirting with each other with your last names.”

They chuckled and Alex leaned over me, biting her lip as she examined my face. “Is it bothering you, De Caelo?”

A blush made its way to my cheek and my heart raced. Why did she have that effect on me? Why did a simple look make me like this? Lena placed a kiss on my neck and I purred. These two definitely knew what they were doing to me. Alex cupped my cheek with one hand while kissing along my jawline. I was trembling under their touch and I didn’t know what to do. I purred so much it was getting embarrassing. 

“Are you okay with this?” Lena whispered in my ear and I nodded.

She continued to kiss my neck and her hand gripped my waist, pulling me closer to her. Alex did the same and when she started sucking on my neck I couldn’t help but moan. What were they doing to me? 

I felt knots in my stomach and when Lena bit my neck a small scream escaped my lips. Alex continued sucking and so did Lena, occasionally biting and kissing.

“Are you still with us?”

I nodded and let them continue. Lena kissed her way up again and started kissing me. At first it was a soft kiss but soon we sat and she was on my lap while I pulled her closer, my hands on her butt and hers in my hair. Alex was occupying herself with Lena, making her moan into the kiss when she sucked or bit her. Soon Lena was kissing Alex passionately and left me breathlessly watching them. I never felt like this and it was so fulfilling watching them. But I decided to join them and started kissing Lena’s neck, holding her hair back and biting on some places. I had to pay attention to not make it too hard since I was much stronger than them and I wouldn’t want to rip them apart in my lust. But Lena didn’t mind at all and moaned more and more. Alex grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her, her hands finding their way on my naked stomach, beginning to caress the little skin that was left on it and then the fur, leaving shivers running down my spine. 

“We have to stop,” she said kissing my neck and pulling me closer.

Alex nodded and kissed Lena’s neck. I cupped her face and pulled her closer, kissing her for the first time. The kiss started softly as it did with Lena but it was more passionate, more possessive. Both women kissed uniquely and passionately. We parted after a moment. She needed to breathe and Lena was right. We needed to stop since we all had to work.

Alex smiled at me, her heart was racing and she had trouble with catching her breath again. She pecked my lips and let herself fall on the bed again. Both women lay there breathless and I smiled. I kissed both their cheeks and laid next to Lena.

“That’s not fair.” I turned to Alex. She was on her side, leaning on her elbow. She was looking at Lena’s neck and then at me. “You can’t even get bruises.”

Lena chuckled and looked at Alex’s neck. We both saw the red spots and the red biting marks we left on her neck. Lena’s neck looked the same and I had to stop myself from laughing. Everyone was going to know what we did.

“You’re lucky that I’m good with makeup. Besides you’re always wearing this suit with a high collar so this won’t be that much of a problem.”

“You’re right.”

“When am I not?”

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist, burying my face in the crook of her neck. Alex smiled at us and wrapped her arms around us. “I love waking up with the two of you.” She kissed both of us softly and we enjoyed the moment while it still lasted. It was Lena that got up first. She placed a peck on my lips and one on Alex’s before leaving the bedroom to make breakfast.

“I hope you didn’t mind that, kitten.”

“Why would I? It was just wow.”

Her smile grew and she wrapped her arms around me.

“I just didn’t think you would be okay with us making out after just becoming a… throuple?”

“I’ve never felt this way but that doesn’t mean that I didn’t enjoy it.”

Her fingers traced circles on my back and I held her tighter.

“I hate to admit that I never felt this good while making out. Not even with Maggie.”

“Maggie?”

“My ex. But that’s a long story.”

I kissed her cheek. “I hope you tell me about it someday.”

“I will.”

I listened to her heartbeat. It was slowly getting steadier again and I smiled to myself. I had the same effect on her she had on me and Lena and it was good to know.

“Are you letting me cook here all by myself?”

I chuckled and let go of Alex with a smile. She kissed me softly before we got up and went to the kitchen. Lena was gracefully dancing to herself while cooking. I watched her for a moment before sitting down in front of the counter. Alex snuggled up behind me and I smiled.

“Are you always this clingy, Ally?”

“I am.”

Lena smiled at us and Alex held me tighter.

“You are either a natural or you have made this already. Because I’ve never felt like this, kitten.”

I shrugged. “I don’t remember anything but I’ve never felt like this either, Lee.”

“Neither did I. That was really amazing.”

We smiled at Lena and she smiled back at us. “I could really get used to this.”

I nodded in agreement and so did Alex. She kissed my cheek and sat down next to me. Her hand found mine and a smile found its way to my lips. We watched Lena cook and sat in comfortable silence. When she finished, she sat down next to me and we ate. Chatting with each other about everything that came to our mind. I tell them about a project I was working on, a non breakable material, but this time a real one. Lena told us about the new suits for the DEO she was working on and the very annoying board meetings she had to attend all the time. Alex told us about all the supervising and the changes the DEO needed. We discussed many changes that could be done easily and a lot more that would take time but were worth it. We agreed that an AI like brainy would be useful and that the new suits Lena planned were definitely going to be used, along with the material I was working on. The DEO also needed more recruits but also more trainers for the recruits. She wouldn’t keep up with training them and all the paperwork she had to work on. I promised to help her as often as I could with the training.

We talked so much that we completely forgot the time until Jess called Lena to tell her that she had a meeting in half an hour and that Kara was there, why she wasn’t at work.

“I will not make it on time.”

“I can “fly” you.”

“That would be great, thank you.”

She kissed my cheek and then Alex’s before she ran into the bedroom.

“I will do the dishes,” I said before Alex could do anything, “You hurry to get dressed. I can fly you to work too if you want?”

“That would be nice.”

She kissed my cheek and went to the guest room. I smiled after her and made the dishes with my super speed. I took a grey sweater out of Lena’s wardrobe, along with a pair of black skinny jeans and socks. We hadn’t gone shopping, but it wasn’t really needed. Lena had so much clothes and she didn’t mind sharing them. She loved to tell me how good I looked in them usually. I took the combat boots I always wore and went into the bathroom. 

Without paying much attention to Lena, I did my morning routine while she applied her makeup.

“You look really hot in this outfit.”

“Thanks. You look really good in those T-shirt, too.”

I glanced at her. She was indeed only wearing an oversized T-shirt and underwear and she looked sexy, despite it. 

“Suit or dress.”

“Depends on what your intentions for today are? Impress them or kill them with a single glare?”

“Kill them.”

I chuckled. “Then go and wear a suit. A black or red one, preferably.”

She smiled and kissed me before running to her wardrobe. I let her get dressed before going into the bedroom again. She was already taking her coat and her purse, checking everything. I threw on Alex’s leather jacket I liked to wear and went back to the living room. Alex was sitting on the couch and smiled up at me. I went to kiss her before Lena came in and kissed her too. 

“You will be here this night, right?” Lena asked.

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss any opportunity to see you again.”

We smiled at each other before Lena put on her coat and opened the balcony window. She came back to pull Alex in a passionate kiss.

“Take care, Alex.”

“You too, Lena. See you tonight.”

“See you tonight.”

She placed her arms around my neck and I carried her bridal style. I took off carefully, jumping from rooftop to rooftop on the way to L-Corp. She buried her face in the crook of my neck and held on close to me.

“Would you want to eat lunch with me?”

“That would be lovely. But I’m not sure if I can make some time between the meetings.”

“I will make sure to catch you in between, Milady. I have to take every opportunity I get to spend time with you. You came home late yesterday.”

“I know and I’m sorry. I went to the gym before coming home.”

I nodded in acknowledgment. She only went to the gym when she was stressed. She liked taking out her anger or stress by punching a punching bag. 

“Do you want me to pick you up tonight?” 

“Depends. What will you be doing today?”

“I’m not sure yet. I think I will be staying home today or jump around the city a little bit.”

“If you don’t mind then I can text you when you can pick me up.” 

“I would love to. Should I take Alex with me to pick you up?”

“If she doesn’t have to work late. I don’t want to bother her.”

I smiled down at her. “I’m sure that you won't.”

I landed on Lena’s balcony and let her down. She let her arms around my neck and looked down at me.

“This morning was wonderful, mon ange. Thank you.”

I looked at her neck but she had successfully covered the bruises. 

“My pleasure, Milady.”

She shook her head with a smile and kissed me softly. Her lips tasting like her lipstick and her toothpaste.

“Take care, Lee. And try not to kill any of them, okay? I wouldn’t want to have to break you out of jail. Not that I wouldn’t.”

She smiled and I kissed her hand.

“I will see you at lunch, Milady.”

“See you at lunch, angel.”

She kissed me again and I took off again.

I made it back to Lena’s apartment in no time and landed softly on the concrete. Alex had already put on her coat and was holding a bag with her suit in one hand. I took it from her and she jumped on my back.

“You don’t mind, right?”

“Not at all, Director Danvers.”

I heard her heart race as did my own at the memory of this morning. I took off and flew at the same pace as I did with Lena. She held onto me tightly, her arms and legs wrapped around me and I held her legs.

“Scared, Alex?”

“Nope. I just never flew on someone else than my sister. And you aren’t even flying, just jumping around, which makes it a little different.”

“So you’re scared.”

She growled against my back. “Can you set me down in an alley not far from the DEO? I don’t need any of their attention.”

“Of course, love.”

“So what will you be doing today?”

“Jump around a bit and stay at home, play some piano, read some books. But I will be getting lunch with Lena and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to pick her up with me tonight?”

“I don’t know how long I will have to stay today but knowing her, she will not get out of her office until nine.”

“I will call you when she texts me.” She nodded. “Do you know what Kara’s doing at Lena’s office?”

“She wanted to apologise and check in on how she is feeling. She wants to start again. Without secrets this time.”

I nodded. “I think Lena will agree. She understands why Kara did what she did but she will not trust her fully for a long time.”

“I think that’s more than enough for Kara.”

“What are you planning to do today?”

“Paperwork, training and mission control. It’s not like I have much of a choice. I mean I love my job and I love what I do but all the paperwork. Most of it doesn’t even make sense.”

I chuckled. “Find a way to organise it, Ally. And read one after the other. And most of all try to keep up with it. Be up to date with everything so that you only have to do the new paperwork. Maybe sorting it by importance and category would help.”

She sighed and I landed in a side alley.

“Try not to think about it so much. Think about all the recruits you’re going to beat up afterwards.”

She smiled at me. “You certainly know your way into a woman’s heart.”

“Only the ones that deserve it.”

She smiled and took the bag out of my hands. To my surprise she let it fall into the snow and pushed me against the wall. Of course I could have fought her but where would be the fun be in that? She started kissing me hungrily and I kissed her back, pulling her towards me by her waist. She put her hands under my butt and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around her waist and moaned when she pushed me against the wall a little harder. Her hands buried in my hair, she kissed me passionately, only parting to breathe and ask me again.

“Are you still with me, kitten?”

“Always, director.”

She kissed me again and pushed me against the wall hard. I moaned into her mouth and pulled her tighter. My hands cupped her face and I pulled her towards me. Alex‘s hand leaned on the wall next to my head and she deepened the kiss even more. She was massaging my butt with her other hand and I let another moan escape my lips. I found the collar of her coat and pulled her closer. It was the only thing I could think about. I needed her closer to me.

“Alex?”

We jumped apart at Kara’s voice. She stood there in her usual Supergirl posture but with her typical wrinkle on her face.

“Kara- what- why-“ Alex had trouble breathing and I bit my lip to stop the smile that was forming on my lips. “What are you doing here?”

“I was just flying back to the DEO and I thought someone was being attacked and oh my god! You were- oh. Ew!”

“Kara breathe.” Alex chuckled lightly at her sister. Her lips were swollen and her breathing heavy but she was beautiful in the way the sun reflected on her face. 

“I’ll see you later.” Kara flew away before Alex could say something to her. She sighed and wrapped her arms around me again. 

“That was awkward.”

I chuckled and she leaned down to kiss me.

“Have a good day, kitten.”

“You too. Be careful and don’t try to talk about it with Kara. It’ll be better that way.”

I pecked her lips and took off.

Back at the apartment I first didn’t know what to do. I laid on the couch and played piano but nothing seemed to keep my interest. I decided to go flying and texted Alex to warn her. She replied with a small text and a few emojis. Two out of three were hearts. What a softie this woman was.

I just flew around National City, watching all the people and finding new places. I took a mental note to take Alex and Lena to the cafe I stopped by because I was starting to get hungry. It was cozy and the treats were delicious. Much better than the ones at Noonan’s since these weren’t as sweet. I bought some of them for Lena’s lunch break and thought about how I was going to make her day better. 

I went to one of Lena’s favourite florists and bought a bouquet with red roses and white plumerias. She would know what they meant when she got them. She loved the meaning behind flowers and so did I. Also I knew that plumerias were her favourite flowers. I really hoped that she would like them. 

I then flew to one of the many places we had gone together. I ordered her a salad since she liked eating something not as dense on a stressful day and ordered myself an extra large one. The people there already knew me so they knew how much I ate. I took the bag and walked to L-Corp. I flew up only when I was near it and checked if there was someone inside with Lee before I landed on the balcony. I waited for the visitor to go and knocked on the glass softly. She smiled when she saw me and opened the door.

“You are an angel.”

She took the food and placed it on the table. I walked behind her.

“You are so sweet, Ray.”

She put her arms around me and only then I took out the flowers from behind my back. She looked at them in awe and I bit my lip. Why was she so cute when she was admiring flowers?

“Wow… They are beautiful.”

“I hoped that you would like them and their meaning.”

“I really do. They are beautiful.”

I smiled and blushed when she kissed my cheek. “Plumerias wouldn’t have been my first choice in flowers to put in a love bouquet but I still like it very much.”

“You mean that you wouldn’t put the flower of perfection and new beginnings in a bouquet for one of the two most perfect women in the universe after starting a relation with both of them?”

She smiled at me. “If you phrase it like that then it’s a perfect choice.”

She put the flowers in the empty vase on the table and we sat down to eat. She told me all about the great things that happened to her today. With all the meetings she was getting exhausted to even talk to them properly but she assured me that she wouldn’t need a day off and that she could go on without killing anyone.

“I think that Kara is going to confront us on game night tomorrow.”

“Why would she?”

“Because she may have seen Alex and me making out in a side alley.”

To my surprise Lena started laughing. “You couldn’t keep your hands from each other, could you?”

“Stop raising your eyebrow like that. It wasn’t my fault. Okay, yes it may have been my fault but she just pushed me against the wall and I wasn’t thinking. Or listening for that matter.”

“I will make sure to never trust you two to keep things discreet in the future. And I hope that you know better than to make out in a side alley now.”

I nodded and chuckled slightly. “I missed you, Lena.”

“We’ve seen each other this morning.”

“I know but still.”

“I missed you too, mon ange.”

She pecked my lips and we went to the dessert. She liked it and I chuckled when I heard her moan as she bit the donut. “What do you think?”

“They’re delicious. Where did you get them?”

“A small cafe not far from here. The treats are all not as sweet as the ones from Noonan’s so I really liked them.”

We ate and discussed some of her meetings and what she hoped they would bring her. Jess came in after a while and told her that she had a meeting in twenty minutes.

“I guess that means I have to leave.”

“Unfortunately. I would love for you to stay here.”

“But you will get more work done when I’m not here to distract you, Milady.”

She cupped my face and pulled me closer to her. “I missed you, kitty.”

“I missed you too.“

She kissed me and put her hands on my waist, pulling me on her lap. I cupped her face and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Her hands slowly got under my sweater, caressing my naked skin. She started kissing and biting my neck and I purred.

“Good kitty.” My heart fluttered. “You like that? You like when I call you a good little kitty?” I nodded and bit my lip to stop the whimper that wanted to escape. “You’re my perfect little kitten. Such a good kitten.”

The small whimper that came over my lips made her stop.

“You okay?”

I nodded, couldn’t answer with all the lust that ran through my veins.

“Do you want me to continue?”

I nodded again and her lips found mine while her hands pulled me closer and closer. Our bodies moved in sync and we were a single mess of tangled limbs, heat and small moans. Her hands were everywhere and so were her lips and her teeth and all I could do was moan and tremble while she took care of me.

“Miss Luthor?” We parted and looked at Jess. She was blushing and looking at the floor. “He’s here.”

“Five minutes.”

“Of course.” 

“Thank you, Jess.”

I took my time to look at Lena. Her lips were swollen and her lipstick ruined. She looked hot with her ruined ponytail and her red cheeks and I couldn’t help but smile. “You’re beautiful.”

She blushed, smiling at me and I pecked her lips. 

“And you’re the most perfect little kitten there is.” My heart jumped and I blushed. “You know I love you but I have a meeting in five minutes and I have to reapply my lipstick and make a ponytail…”

My heart was racing. “What?”

“Oh… I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say that right now.”

“But you meant it?”

“Of course I meant it. You’re the most perfect person there is in this world, well along with Alex but there is no competition. You’re both special and unique in your own way and you’re so beautiful. You make my heart race and you never fail to make me special. I love you, Kir-El.”

“I love you too, Lena.”

This kiss we then shared was softer and overwhelming. All the feelings we had were shared without words.

“But you have to go now, mon ange.”

I nodded. “I can help you with the ponytail and the lipstick.”

“If you want to.”

“You trust me?”

“Of course.” 

I made her ponytail and her lipstick with my super speed and sat next to her. She smiled at me. “You should maybe wash your face and neck, Angel.”

I nodded and kissed her cheek.

“Good luck, honey. I will be taking you home with Alex. Text me.”

“I will. Take care.”

“You too.”

I kissed her cheek again and took all the paper from the food to the trash bin she had. “Love you.”

“I love you too, Ray.”

She smiled and I took off again. Landing on the balcony carefully, I made my way inside and washed my face. I had plenty of stains of her lipstick all over my face and neck. I called Alex once I finished.

“Hey, kitten.”

“Hey, love. How’s work?”

“I listened to your advice and organised all the paperwork better. I’m halfway through already but I gotta do mission control now and talk to Kara. She wanted to tell me how her talk with Lena was. And how was your day so far?”

“Great. I found a new coffee shop with delicious desserts that I’ve got to take you and Lena to. And I had lunch with Lena and it was great. I told her about this morning.”

“And?”

“Well she hopes that we know better than to make out in an alley now.”

I heard her chuckle on the other side of the line. “I can’t promise anything.”

“I hope you don’t. It was quite breathtaking.”

“I’m glad you liked it, Ray. But I think Lena and I will have to talk to you about it a little more. We need to know if you’re comfortable with everything we’re doing. And I know that we can’t hurt you physically but you’re really shy and when someone does something that you don’t like then you wouldn’t tell them and that’s something we will be working on, okay?”

“Okay. I wanted to ask if I could come into the DEO a little. I wanted to look into your cards to see if I recognise a galaxy or a planet.”

“Well civilians aren’t really allowed in the DEO but I can make an exception if you agree to train a little with me later.”

“Do you want me to fight or do you want me to test my limits?”

“We already saw that you can beat me in a fight but testing your limits is tempting. Especially when you look that sexy when you train.”

“Well then it’s settled. And we will be walking Lena home afterwards?”

“Yes, but I have a feeling that you will need a lot of food after the training.”

“I always need a lot of food, Director Danvers. Speaking of food, have you eaten something for lunch?”

“I didn’t have the time to do so yet.”

“Rao, you and Lena are going to be the death of me if I have to worry about you eating enough all the time.”

“For someone that doesn’t come from Krypton you certainly have kryptonian swears.”

I rolled my eyes. “I will be bringing you some lunch. Any wishes?”

“Well you really look like a snack I would devour.”

“Alex!”

She laughed and a little smile appeared at the beautiful sound. “Okay, I’m sorry. I will order some Chinese takeout for us, okay?”

“With some extra potstickers for your beloved sister?”

“Well she would kill me if I didn’t.”

“I will bring it to you, Alex. It’s not like they would let the delivery man into the DEO.”

“Nope. I’m not having you pay for another round of food after you already bought Lena lunch.”

“Yes, you are, love. But you can invite me and Lena for dinner.”

“Yeah because she would totally let me pay when she is the billionaire in this relationship.”

I chuckled lightly. “Well a fight between the two of you would be really hot so...”

“Réaltìn I will be buying lunch. I will wait for you outside of the DEO.” 

I rolled my eyes. “You’re not fair.”

“Let me buy a second lunch for one of my girlfriends, princess.”

“Okay, love. But I will be waiting for you outside in five minutes. If you’re not there, I will buy you lunch.”

“I bet that I can make it in three.”

“Well I can be there in three seconds if you want to brag now.”

She chuckled. 

“See you in three minutes, princess.”

“See you in three minutes, love.”

I landed in an alley next to the DEO and made my way to Alex. She was waiting, a big scarf around her neck, a beanie on her head and her hands buried in her pockets. I smiled and opened my arms for her to snuggle in. She was in my arms directly and slid her cold hands under my sweater, buried them in the fur on my back.

“You’re so hot.”

My heart fluttered but I managed to control it. “Thank you, Director Danvers. But you don’t look so bad yourself.”

She chuckled and let go of me, intertwining our fingers. “Let’s go, De Caelo.”

I was immediately reminded of the morning and blushed. “I will be using your last name more if it makes you blush that much, De Caelo.”

I slapped her arm, lightly. 

“Ouch.”

“For someone that likes pushing me against a wall and bite me, you certainly whine a lot, Director.”

Now she blushed and I smiled in victory. “I will think about buying you some food again.”

“Come on, babe,” I pouted and her face softened immediately.

“Why are you so adorable, shortcake?” 

My cheeks burned and I nudged her in the rips. “Shortcake? You don’t have to rub it in my face that I’m the smallest, Alex. Besides, I’m the strongest in the three of us.”

“I know and that’s so damn sexy.”

I shook my head and placed a kiss on her cheek. Her hand let go of mine and slipped into my back pocket, brushing against my tail. I raised an eyebrow at her but put my arms around her waist. Until I realised that my tail was roaming free.

“Alex, I forgot my image inducer.”

“Does it matter?” She asked without anything but genuine curiosity in her voice.

“I don’t want everyone to look at me and see me like this.”

“But this is you, Ray. And you’re beautiful.”

“I look like a cat.”

“A cute cat.”

I rolled my eyes and she sighed, pulling me back to stand with her. She took off her beanie and placed it over my head, covering my ears.

“Is that better?”

Humming, I pulled her into my arms, holding her tightly while my tail wrapped itself around her leg. “I love you,” I whispered against her chest.

“I love you too, Ray. And please believe me when I tell you that you’re beautiful with or without image inducer. Especially because your ears always give away how you’re feeling so it’s good to see them at all times.”

“You’re horrible, Danvers.”

“Only with the ones that deserve it.”

She kissed my cheek and grabbed my buttcheek. I blushed at the action and she smiled victoriously. 

“So I deserve to be treated horribly?”

“Oh no, Réaltìn. You deserve the whole universe and all my love and Lena’s love and you deserve to be treated like a queen.” 

We kissed and I cupped her face.

“I love you, Kir-El.”

“I love you too, Alexandra.”

She stuck out her tongue at me and we went to the Chinese place. Eating there, we discussed many things and I felt so comfortable with her. She told me that she was planning on making Vasquez the new trainer and how she was going to ask Brainy if an AI was a good idea for the DEO. Not one as smart as him of course, but an AI. We both agreed on going to a burger place with Lena after work and that we would be talking about whatever Alex wanted to talk about afterwards. She had me promising that I wouldn’t go to hard on myself in training and she had to promise me that she wasn’t going to go to hard on the recruits. She chuckled at that and told me that it was cute that I was worried about them.

We went to the DEO and she placed me in the room with the hologram of Alura along with a tablet to take a look at all the cards they had from the universe. I sat in midair and looked at all the galaxies.

“ _ How may I help you? _ ” She asked in kryptonian.

“ _ Do you know my kind? _ ” I asked.

“ _You belong to one of the many civilisations Krypton colonised in the_ Antenna Galaxy _._ _We named it after one of the eleven virtues of Krypton,_ Tahrao. _It was a great planet with great power. The people there were people of truth and justice, living under the rules of Rao, the sungod. They had_ cat-like _behaviour and some resembled said animal. The people of_ Tahrao _believe in soulmates, believing that the name of the person they are meant to be will be written on their back once they reach their thirty-second name day._ ”

I pulled my sweater up and turned around.

“ _ Is there something written on my back?” _

“ _ Yes, there is. It states two names, Alexandra Danvers and Lena Luthor. _ ”

I turned to look at her again.

“ _ Is it usual to have two names? _ ”

“ _ No, it isn’t. But the people of  _ Tahrao _ believed that once a Tahraian was born with two names, they would have to unify with their lovers and ensure an era of peace and harmony and prosperity, living with them in their eternal life. _ ”

“ _ What do you mean with eternal? _ ”

“ _ I’m not programmed with this information.” _

I groaned in frustration and let myself fall on the floor, just crouching there. At least I knew where I came from. But why did they reject me? Why did they make me forget everything? Was it true that Lena and Alex were my soulmates? Why did I never see the mark?

“Why would they make me forget everything?”

“I’m not programmed with this information.”

“Can you tell me the legend of Tahrao?”

And she did. She told me about the person that was cursed with two names on their back. A person that had to bring peace and harmony to the world far beyond Tahrao and Earth. A person that was cursed to live forever and fulfill her duty until a new person was born in new times of need. The person and their partners would live on forever, being cursed with watching civilisations rise and fall, their loved ones die and the inability to have children of their own because their bodies were too strong to bear them. The legend states that the person would always find her soulmates on the planet that needed the harmony that their presence would cause the most. And without warning, I found myself getting heavier with every word. I found my heart racing in my chest and my lungs refusing to accept any air with a burn. I found myself crying at the pain that was in my throat, my heart and my lungs. I felt like crying and screaming but nothing came over my lips except for the whimper of pain. I shut my eyes and hoped that it would get better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut mentioned and there will be a talk about kinks so if you don’t like it, don’t read it, please. There’s also a bit of angst. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

When I woke up I didn’t know where I was and my vision was blurry. 

“Réaltìn?” It was Kara. I saw the outline of her and her blonde hair approach as she took my hand.

“You’re in the med bay at the DEO. We found you passed out on the floor. Do you remember what happened?”

“Alex?” Is the only word that came over my lips and it didn’t sound like my voice.

“Alex is in the bed next to you. She started to have what seemed to be a weird kind of a panic attack or a virus and passed out in the hq. But everything’s okay. She should be waking up soon.”

“Lena?”

“Well she passed out too and we’re still working on transferring her here. She had the same symptoms as Alex in a conference and they brought her to the hospital.”

My vision cleared with every second and I looked over to Alex. She was lying motionless on the bed next to me but her heart was beating steadily in her chest and her lungs were working perfectly. I sighed in relief and looked back up to Kara.

“Do you remember what happened?”

I sat up and crossed my legs, staring back at Alex.

“I was talking with Alura and suddenly there was this pain. I couldn’t breathe and everything hurt and it felt like I was on fire.”

She nodded and the frown on her forehead deepened. “What were you doing there?”

“I asked if she knew where I came from and she did. She told me about my planet and the people that lived there and a legend about a girl with two soulmates.”

“Soulmates?”

“Yes, on my planet, Tahrao, they believed in soulmates.”

“You’re from Tahrao?”

I nodded. “Apparently.”

“That’s so cool! I heard so much about them when I was a child and my mother would always tell me about your planet and the legends. I always wanted to visit but we never did. Maybe I could have met you.”

“I doubt it, Kara. You’re so much older than I am.”

“Sorry, I forgot.”

“No, I’m sorry, that was harsh.”

She nodded and I looked at Alex again, trying to figure out if she was in any kind of pain. I only looked away from Alex when I saw someone enter the room. When I saw that it was Lena, my heart jumped. I ran to her and immediately wrapped my arms around her.

“Are you okay? I heard that you passed out. Is everything fine?”

She nodded and pulled me deeper into the hug, this time much stronger and I was surprised at the strength she had. “And you? Are you okay, angel? Brainy told me that you passed out too.”

I nodded and enjoyed the hug, placing a small kiss on her neck that I was pressed against. I heard her heart flutter and smiled a little. She was okay now. We parted and she smiled at me. Only now I saw that she wasn’t wearing her suit anymore but an M.I.T sweater and a pair of jeans. I frowned. Where was her jacket?

“Aren’t you cold?”

“I’m not, kitten. The agents that drove me here had a surprising amount of blankets in their car.

Kara was by our side and pulled Lena into a hug.

“Are you alright?”

She nodded and her head turned to Alex. We walked to her side and sat down on a chair next to her. I took her hand and Lena took mine. She was starting to wake up. Lena reached up to put out a strand of her hair out of her face, making Kara frown at the gesture. When Alex opened her eyes, she first looked at Kara and smiled.

“How long was I out?”

“A couple of hours.”

She nodded, groaning only slightly, she turned her head to look at me and Lena. She sat within a second and pulled us into a hug and since I was both shorter and faster than Lena, I used my superspeed to sit right next to Alex and wrap my arms around her neck. Lena sat on Alex’s other side and had her arm around her waist we pulled her into us and she sighed.

“You scared me to death when I woke up and heard that you two passed out without any given reason.”

“You too, kitten?”

I nodded and she kissed my cheek. “Lena passed out too.”

“What happened?” She asked after kissing Lena’s forehead.

“I don’t know. I was in the middle of a conference and suddenly there was this pain and I couldn’t breathe.”

“It felt like I was on fire.” Alex nodded and I knew that we had experienced the same pain. I felt guilty, more than guilty even.

“Hey, angel, what is it?”

Alex cupped my face with one hand and wiped the tear away I didn’t feel leaving my eye. “Are you okay?”

“Are you still hurting?”

I shook my head at both and sighed. Pulling them into another hug, I felt my heart clench. I should leave while I still could. I should go and never look back. I should-

My thoughts were interrupted when Lena wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to her. She kissed my forehead and so did Alex. They whispered soothing words in my ear as I cried my eyes out and sobbed into Lena’s neck. When nothing more came out, Alex only tightened her grip around us.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, kitten.”

“You’re allowed to be overwhelmed by your emotions,” said Lena.

“Do you want to talk about it?” I nodded because I wasn’t sure if the words would leave my mouth. “Then we will talk. But not now, we will have to escape the judging Kryptonian’s hearing range. Okay?”

I nodded along with a slight chuckle. Alex cupped my face and placed a soft kiss on the top of my head and Lena held my hand in reassurance. We turned to Kara who was in fact judging us.

“Okay. What in Rao’s name does that mean?”

“We’re together,” Alex stated the obvious.

“You three?”

“Yes,” Lena said and I nodded in agreement. “That explains why I saw both of you kissing Réaltìn.”

“Yeah we still have to work on being discreet.”

“Yes, Alex. We have to work on keeping it in our pants instead of making out with our datemate in an alley.”

I chuckled at that and so did Alex as we both blushed.

“So you’re still judging us?”

Kara shook her head. “Not at all. That’s great actually. You fit together perfectly and a triad isn’t something new either. We had them on Krypton. Not many, though. Since most people were promised to others at a young age but the ones that were allowed to choose sometimes found themselves with two partners.”

“So you will keep your mouth shut in front of the others?”

She began to pout. “But James and Nia owe me twenty bucks each.”

“What did you bet on?”

“I bet with James that Réaltìn and Lena were going to get together and I bet with Nia that you and Réaltìn would get together. Both were my ships but really, you three are my OTP.”

We all laughed at that.

“You can get your money when we make it official.”

“With a big plate of potstickers in bonus for keeping my mouth shut?”

“Deal.”

She was so easy to bribe. 

—————————

We walked home and ordered dinner when we arrived and sat on the couch. We waited until dinner came before we would talk. I sat in between them and had my legs on Lena’s lap as I leaned against Alex who leaned against the armrest. 

“What happened?” Lena asked, a sympathetic smile on her soft lips.

“I know where I come from. I asked Alura and she said that I come from a planet called Tahrao and that they believe in soulmates there. The name of someone’s soulmate appears on someone’s back when they turn thirty-two.”

“Do you have a name on your back?”

“I have two.”

As I told them about the legend, Lena’s frown grew deeper and deeper and when I turned my head to look at Alex, she did the same. They asked me to show them who’s name was on my back but I told them that I could tell them the names there.

“Alexandra Danvers and Lena Kieran Luthor,” I said and sat straight now, my glance shifting from one to the other. “I’m sorry.”

Lena shook her head. “Don’t be. It’s not your fault.”

“Yes, it is. If I hadn’t been here you wouldn’t have been hurt and passed out. You would go on with a normal life and you could be happy without being cursed to live forever and-“

“Sh…” Alex took my hands in hers and kissed me softly. “It’s not your fault. You couldn’t know.”

“But I should. I should have ran away the moment I landed and-“

Lena crouched down next to us and kissed my cheek. “Breathe, angel.”

I nodded and copied her breath. I noticed her nodding at Alex and Alex returning her nod but I didn’t say anything. The lump in my throat was enough to make me mute.

“We’re going to figure it out, okay? We will be going through this together.” 

I nodded and felt Alex kiss my cheek. “Is there something else that Alura told you?”

“You will be getting stronger and faster, as fast as I am. And you will be getting immortal and we won’t be able to bear children since we are too strong.”

“But that doesn’t mean that we can’t have them. If we ever want them, I mean,” Lena says with a little blush on her cheeks, “I saw somewhere that Lex had worked on a pod that would create or better clone a child with two people’s DNA.”

“Okay. Anything else, kitten?”

“I’m not really sure but I think you should start to change now. We clearly formed the bond Alura was talking about when we passed out simultaneously but I’m not sure what it will bring or take.”

“We’ll have the whole weekend to find that out. Jess cleared my schedule for the day and you won’t be required this weekend, Director.”

Alex nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck.

“We will be there for each other every step of the way, okay?”

I nodded and Lena sat next to me, her arms almost automatically around my waist as she leaned against Alex. We slowly slid down until we both lay on Alex. 

“We still need to talk,” Lena said.

“Right. Can we still talk, kitten?”

I nodded. 

“Ray, you told me that you didn’t want to have sex a few weeks ago.”

“I don’t know if I want it,” I whispered, looking down.

“And that’s okay,” Alex said. “We just want to discuss with you how far we can go. Because I love making out with you and I just want to be sure not to go too far.”

“So do I. Which is why we should probably discuss boundaries.”

I nodded and bit my lip to think about what they were saying, one of my fangs probably sticking out. Letting my fingers play with the fur of my tail, I tried to figure out what I was feeling.

“I love kissing you,” I started, felt their stares, “and I love the way you make me feel when we kiss. And Rao, making out with you is amazing but I still don’t know if I’d like having sex with you. I just- Everytime we’ve made out so far, I wanted more but now that I think about it, it could just be the bond forming between us and maybe it makes me want to have sex with you because you’re my soulmates but I really don’t know.”

“And that’s okay, kitten. You don’t have to have sex,” Alex said with an encouraging smile.

“But I’d like to try it.”

“Are you sure?”

I looked directly into the green of Lena’s eyes and nodded. “I am.”

“So we will be needing a safeword. Something to say when we go too far or when we are uncomfortable. As soon as you say it, we stop everything.”

“Okay.”

“And we’ll probably also use a traffic light system, if you’d like. Every time things get heated, we ask you for a colour and if you’re comfortable it’s green, if you’re starting to feel uncomfortable it’s yellow and if you want to stop it’s red. But that doesn’t only apply to sex or making out. If you start to feel uncomfortable or you see one of us becoming uncomfortable, just ask what colour they are. That applies to conversations, training or even working. Okay?”

“Okay. And what’s the safeword?”

“Whatever you would like. It can be a fruit or a vegetable or a person. I’m sure that if our safeword is Kara, I will be stopping immediately,” Alex said.

I chuckled with Lena at that. “Well I’m not sure about you but I don’t want to hear Kara anywhere near our bedroom.”

“What about ‘pineapple’?”

“See, Danvers, that’s productive input.”

“Well, Luthor, we’re not all geniuses.”

“I am, Danvers, and you are too.”

I heard her heart beating faster and smiled to myself.

She leaned up to kiss Alex and Alex cupped her cheek to pull her closer. Her other hand was pulling me up to her and disappeared under my sweater. I felt her hand running up my back and massaging my tensed muscles. I took my time to relax at her touch and leaned up to start kissing her neck. First slowly and softly, teasing her a little and enjoying her suffocated moans in Lena’s mouth, then harder, kissing every inch of her naked skin, biting her, licking the bite marks and sucking the already bruised skin. She moaned and the movement of her hands got wilder, out of control. She was pulling so much at my sweater that she ripped it off. She was shocked for only a second before she continued kissing Lena and running her hand over my body. It felt so good and I didn’t know what took over me but I started grinding my hips against her leg that was between them.

“Let’s do this in bed.”

Lena said in between their heated kiss. I nodded and carried them to the bed with superspeed. They broke apart and looked at me. Lena was the first to stand and her hands softly but firmly pulled the torn sweater over my head. Alex joined us and after leaving a trail of kisses and bites down my chest and over my stomach, her hands opened the skinny jeans. But she didn’t take them off. Instead Lena leaned in to kiss my neck.

“What colour are you, princess?” She asked.

“Green.”

When I woke up the next morning, I immediately felt the aching in my abdomen but I also felt Lena and Alex’s naked bodies against mine. I smiled to myself and held them closer. Last night was simply put just wow. I didn’t know how much time we just spend making love to each other. It was just wonderful. They were so beautiful and unique and I was just so damn lucky to be with both of them.

“Why is your heart racing, kitten?”

My cheeks burned. “I was thinking about last night.”

She let go of Lena and my embrace and stood. I was looking, well staring, at her naked body and when she looked back at me, she smiled mischievously. My cheeks burned.

“What are you doing?”

“Ordering some breakfast and then preparing a bath for my two beautiful partners.”

I smiled at her as my heart raced. She took a t-shirt out of Lena’s wardrobe since we may have ripped all of our clothes in the heat of the moment. I watched her get the T-shirt over her head and running a hand through her hair.

“Come back to bed afterwards please.”

“We’ll see, kitten.”

I smiled and she left the bedroom. My grip around Lena got tighter. She had needed to be held after last night and Alex and I made sure to tell her just how much we loved her. I don’t even remember how many time we made her jump over the edge but she was definitely the most exhausted and cuddly afterwards.

When she woke up, her grip around me tightened and she buried her head in the crook of my neck. 

“Good morning, Milady.”

“Good morning, angel.” She put a hand on her forehead. “Is it always that loud in the morning?”

I chuckled lightly. “Only with super hearing, sweetie.”

“How do you survive this? I have to install soundproof windows.”

I kissed her temple and she smiled at me.

“Where is Alex?”

“Getting breakfast.”

She buried her head in my chest and wrapped her legs around mine.

“You’re so beautiful, Lee.”

Her cheeks turned red and she smiled.

“You too, kitty.”

“Damn it, Luthor. Do you have a tray?”

We started laughing. “In the cupboard under the stove, Danvers.”

“Thank you, sweetie.”

We laughed again and enjoyed how close we were to each other.

“Breakfast should be arriving any minute. Do you want to bathe?”

Alex stood in the doorway and smiled at our entangled, naked bodies. We nodded and she went to the bathroom. We heard the water run and slowly got up. I took Lena‘s hand and intertwined our fingers, helping her into the water. We sat in silence as the water rose and looked out of the window, I kept holding her hand, just sitting on the floor next to the bathtub and enjoying the silence.

“Are you okay, sweetie?”

She nodded and sank deeper into the water. “I’m thinking.”

“About what?”

“Us. I love you. I love you so much but after all that’s happened I don’t feel like I deserve it. Like I deserve your love.”

“Lena you deserve more love than Alex and I could ever give you. You are so kind and passionate and breathtakingly beautiful and you have to stop thinking like this. I love you with all my heart and there will not be a moment that I won’t do so. And if it’s about last night just tell me what I can do.”

“Just stay with me, please.” 

Her voice was shaking and I pulled her into my arms, ignoring the water and how my tail stopped mid motion. Water really wasn’t for me, although showers were okay. She wrapped her arms around me to cry in my neck.

“It’s okay, Lena. You are just amazing and you made me feel so high and when I was scared to jump you made sure to catch me, like you always do. Because you’re just perfect and passionate about everything you do. And I love that about you.”

Alex came in and when she saw that Lena was crying, she used superspeed to take her shirt off, place the tray on the floor next to the bathtub and climbed in behind Lena. I didn’t think she realised how fast she’d actually been.

“You okay, babygirl?”

Lena nodded and I felt her smile against my neck. I nodded at Alex’s not convinced look and she wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist. 

“Come on, sweetie. Let’s eat something and enjoy the warm water, okay? You deserve happiness, Lena. You have every right to be happy and you are allowed to be overwhelmed. You are allowed to feel, Lena.”

She nodded and slowly let go of me, kissing me softly before turning around again and leaning her back against Alex. Alex kissed the top of her head and leaned back herself, putting the tray with an immense amount of food over the edges of the bathtub.

“I didn’t know what to get you and since we are going to have a super metabolism it doesn’t really matter.”

“Oh and you made coffee.”

“I did.”

Lena took on of the cups and let go of my hand. She still didn’t look entirely convinced of what we had told her, but the small smile on her lips was genuine. I leaned forward to get myself a cup and as I did, I kissed her severely bruised neck and whispered in her ear.

“You’re gorgeous.”

She blushed and drank her coffee. I took my cup and leaned back again, simply sitting next to them. We ate in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. And when the water had turned cold, we got dressed, all of us just wearing a pair of sweatpants and Lena and Alex wearing a band tee out of Alex’s closet.

We sat down on the couch, Alex leaning on the armrest, an arm around Lena while I had my head in Lena’s lap, my arms around her leg just holding her close. One of them had turned on the tv and we just watched whatever it was that was running currently, not even caring as my head was somewhere else.

“Ray?” I hummed at the sound of Lena’s voice. “Are you okay?”

Shrugging, I realised that I had no idea what I was feeling at the moment. “I don’t know.”

“Is it about last night?”

I turned onto my back to look at them, my two amazing girlfriends and soulmates. “I loved last night, I really did, but it doesn’t feel right anymore. I don’t know but it’s really weird and I’m so sorry for getting your hopes up but I don’t think that I want to have sex with you.” A tear ran down my cheek and I quickly wiped away while avoiding their eyes. “I shouldn’t feel like this. Why am I even feeling like this? I should be loving it, shouldn’t I? I’m broken.”

I felt a hand on my cheek and I flinched. I looked up to see the comforting smiles of my two girlfriends.

“You’re definitely not broken, angel. You’re a wonderful person and not wanting sex doesn’t make you any less,” Lena said.

“We already told you yesterday, if you don’t want to have sex with us again, we won’t blame you or make you feel any less of the amazing person you are. We’re just not going to have sex with you and that’s okay.”

I sat up. Lena kissed away my tears while Alex wrapped her arms around me.

“I love you both so much, you can’t even imagine.”

Both kissed my cheeks and we snuggled up together, staying like this in silent only daring to disrupt the silence every once in a while. I had my head on Alex’s shoulder and Lena had one hand on my leg that was on her lap, the other was holding Alex’s. I sighed and let Alex’s hand play with my hair.

“You okay, angel?” Alex asked. 

I nodded and leaned further into her.

“What is it?”

I shrugged I just wanted to cuddle with them and tell them how much I love them but I felt guilty, so damn guilty because they would never be able to have a normal life. Alex cupped my face and kissed me softly.

“Talk to us, angel.”

“I just feel guilty. You will never have a normal life because of me and it doesn’t even bother you.” 

Lena kissed my cheek and I looked at her. “I never had a normal life, Réaltìn and although the thought of living forever scares me a little, being with you two forever doesn’t. We will have forever to be together and even then I don’t think that it would be enough because I could never have enough time to show you how much I love you.”

I smiled and then Alex kissed our cheeks. “And we will have forever to discover the universe and plenty new things. And having forever means that we will have forever to love each other. And as long as we are together we will live through everything this life will put us through.”

“I love you so much.”

She smiled and kissed me. “We love you too, Réaltìn.”

Alex snuggled into my arms and Lena leaned her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around us. 

“Do you think that once we’ve changed and gotten out abilities, that were going to turn into cat people?”

I shook my head. “That would require your DNA to change completely and I don’t think that that’s part of the change. But you’ll get stronger.”

Alex chuckled. “I nearly broke the door this morning.”

“And the noise is horrible. I never had a headache this bad.”

“You have to concentrate on something. It takes time getting used to but you can always wear the headphones you gave me, they do wonders.”

She nodded closed her eyes.

“How about a nap, some lunch and then we can check what’s changed in the DEO?”

Both Lena and I nodded at that and took no time to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Checking their abilities turned out to be much more fun than what we’d expected. We first took some samples to analyse what exactly had changed and then did the same tests they did with me. Lena wasn’t as strong as Alex and Alex wasn’t as strong as me but Lena was faster than me while Alex was slower. Alex had developed sort of a sixth sense that allowed her to feel the danger coming before it even hit her, dodged every single one of my attacks no matter how fast I moved and that was very hot. And while Lena didn’t feel the danger coming, she was fast enough to move out of the way anyways. Both of them had grown slighty and their skin had cleared completely, removing any imperfections, their muscles growing a little more defined and by Rao was I jealous of their size until we all realised that I had grown a few centimetres, was approximately a centimetre smaller than Lena. Lena didn’t like this growth as much because she was going to have to change her entire closet.

When we trained outside, both turned out to be able to fly and Rao was I jealous of how easily they moved in the sky, roaming around and just enjoying themselves. Lena must have sensed it since I had been up in the air with them within a second, laying on Lena’s back and flying around, the wind ruffling my hair and blowing against my face. It was amazing. I felt like I was on top of the world, just Lena, Alex and me and so so much happiness.

Lena’s powers were more complicated than Alex’s or mine. All of us had super strength, speed, hearing and were immortal, and while I could jump extremely high, they could fly. Where I had high agility, Alex had her sixth sense and Lena, well Lena was able to sense the emotions of the people around her. She was a high functioning empath and at first it seemed more of a curse than a blessing but after some meditation with J’onn, she seemed to have it under better control. Especially because of the bond we had formed, how we could feel each other’s emotions and essentially communicate nonverbally. 

But the weekend passed and they had to return to work. 

Alex became National City’s new hero, although they hadn’t yet found a name for her and she didn’t even have a super suit as Lena and I were still working on it. But she fought alongside her sister and I could tell just how happy that made her. 

Lena was now able to fully concentrate on her projects, as the paperwork only took five minutes to finish and we spent lots of time in the lab together, working on a new power source, Alex’s suit and a suit for me as I’d decided to join my girlfriend on the field. Thankfully, hiding my identity would be easier for me than it was for Alex, I only had to turn off my image inducer and I quickly found myself being called the Black Cat all over the city, making news articles and social media posts all around the world. Lena decided against become a superhero, prefered staying in L-Corp and working on advancing her projects and helping everyone with her technology.

We were sitting on the couch, I had my head in Lena’s lap, holding a sleeping Alex tightly in my arms. I was on the verge of falling asleep with Lena’s hand running through my hair, making me purr slightly. My eyes were getting heavier with every second and I mindlessly pushed my head against her hand, yawning once before closing my eyes.

We had been training this morning and Alex and I had spent last night fighting some creepy alien that kept attacking Kara and we were exhausted.

I woke up when Lena moved, her legs being replaced by a pillow and her heat and the calm she gave off, disappearing. I looked up when I heard someone enter the living room. Kara was standing next to Lena, a huge smile on her face although I could clearly tell that she was still tired from the fight last night. She waved and I offered her a smile as Lena guided her to the kitchen and offered her something to drink.

“Babe,” I whispered into Alex’s ear. She mumbled something in her sleep and groaned softly. “Kara’s here.”

“Five minutes.”

Rao, this woman was the hardest to get out of her sleep.

“Can you at least let me go so that I can say hello?”

Shaking her head, her grip on me got tighter and she buried herself deeper into my fur. I chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Please, love.” Again she shook her head and I decided to just listen in on the conversation between Kara and Lena.

“How are you?” Lena’s voice was soft as she sat down next to Kara.

“I’m fine, the-“ She couldn’t even finish before pausing again, probably at Lena’s sceptical eyebrow raise. “Last night was exhausting and the guy said some things that hit harder than they should have.”

In this moment I decided that this wasn’t a conversation I wanted to eavesdrop, let Lena handle her best friend and fell back asleep within a few seconds of tuning out all sounds and focusing only on Alex’s heartbeat.

Lena woke us up once Kara had left and told us that we were hosting game night tonight. She was smiling when she told us to get dressed in order for us to get snacks and drinks. 

Game night was as fun as usual. J’onn was everyone’s father and Nia and Brainy were adorable. James and Kara sat on the floor while Lena and Alex and Winn sat on the couch, I was on the floor between my girlfriends. We were playing exploding kittens and needless to say, Alex won. After a round of trivial pursuit, we decided on ordering food. Winn took the opportunity to bet on Kara’s potstickers again. And of course I had lost the round.

“I swear to Rao that I will challenge you to a battle if you try to steal one of my potstickers again.”

“Kara I have to. I lost the game so I have to steal a potsticker.”

“I’ll give you one if you promise to buy me more tomorrow.”

“Why would I buy you more?”

She shrugged. “Because you won’t win a battle against me.”

I chuckled. “I seriously doubt that but, since I like you, the two of us are going on a potsticker date tomorrow.”

“Oh Rao, I really love you Ray.”

Kara gave me the potsticker and everyone seemed annoyed at how easily I had acquired it. But they let it slide and we continued playing. This night lasted longer than the others I had attended and at some point, I fell asleep, leaning against Alex’s legs and holding one of them with both my arms. I really was exhausted from the fight last night. And at this point I figured that everyone already knew that we were together. I didn’t bother keeping it quite anyway.

I woke up again to Kara shaking my shoulder.

“Hey, there.”

“Hi.”

“It’s half past eleven and since everyone went back home and you guys weren’t waking up naturally, I figured that I should wake you.”

I nodded, standing up and stretching my limbs. “Thank you for waking me.”

She smiled. “Of course. I will be going home now too, I really have to get that sleep I missed last night and I thought you’d rather sleep in a bed.”

“Thank you. I’ll text you about that potstickers date tomorrow.”

“Sure. You can bring your girlfriends if you want to.”

Chuckling, I shook my head as I walked her to the door. “Nah, the two of them haven’t had alone time with each other in a while. I’d hate to take that away from them. Plus, we haven’t really had the chance to spend some quality time with each other either.”

“Then I guess I will be waiting for your text tomorrow.”

“Sounds good to me.” I pulled her into a tight hug. “ _ Good night, Kara _ .”

“I keep forgetting that you know Kryptonian,” she laughed. “ _ Good night. _ ”

Closing the door, I decided to clean up everything before waking my girlfriends, putting dirty dishes in the dishwasher and putting the games back into their boxes. Lena was sleeping in Alex’s lap, had probably fallen to the side at some point. They looked beautiful, Lena’s hair open like this and falling over her face in curls and Alex’s arm was secured around her shoulder, their fingers intertwined. I really hated waking them up, but I climbed on the couch and started caressing Alex’s cheek.

“Babe, if you want to sleep in the bed, you have to wake up now.”

She hummed and her head moved a little. It took another minute until she opened her eyes and looked at me.

“Hey,” she whispered.

“Hey.” I kisser her cheek. “Everyone left and it’s late so we should really move to the bedroom.”

“I agree.” 

But she didn’t move. So we looked down to Lena. She was smiling in her sleep. I started running my hand through her hair, the soft dark curls and she sighed in her sleep.

“Do you want me to carry you to the bed?”

Her sleepy nod was enough for me to slide my arm underneath her shoulders and her legs and to carry her into the bedroom. 

“You didn’t offer to carry me to bed,” Alex pouted as she got out of her clothes and put on a random shirt she found in the closet.

“Well you had someone else sleeping on you so moving you would have been more difficult. But I can carry you next time,” I offered while taking off Lena’s pants.

Alex let herself fall down on the bed softly, closing her arms around Lena and burying her head underneath hers. I got out of my clothes and curled up against Lena’s back, enjoying the warmth and comfort she gave off.

“Good night. I love you,” I barely managed to whisper before falling into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

After about a week we decided that Alex moved in with us and we found ourselves with new furniture and pictures that made Lena‘s white and neat apartment look like a home, our home. It was unsettling, somehow, but also the best thing you could imagine. Coming home to two loving girlfriends was the best thing in the world. We somehow managed to spend even more time together. Lena and Alex were working less and less since any paperwork was done in seconds and couldn’t pile up, Lena found new investors and was able to build new L-Corp facilities all around the world, Alex now only trained the more advanced agents in fighting and parkour and had enough time to do important meetings and discuss important policies, Jess had gotten a raise (or multiple over the curse of the years) and was working for Lena better than anyone could. 

I loved training with Alex and loved working with both of my girlfriends. When I was at Lena’s office we either reviewed projects or I proofread her essays and press statements. When I was at the DEO I spent most of my time working on the new suit for Kara, the AI with Brainy, the new suits for the agents or I was training. And despite all of this we still found time for each other, spent our evenings watching tv, eating ice cream and cuddling. Or Alex and I spent them fighting crime with her sister. 

I met Eliza, which was an unnerving experience but she was nice and accepted both of her daughter’s girlfriends, seemed to immediatly adopt us. I met team Flash and the Legends and we decided to make it a tradition to meet at Christmas, which happened twice so far, successfully to our luck. And life was just wonderful. 

Alex asked us to marry her and we had a small ceremony with just our friends and family and a honeymoon on an island Lena owned. I had been a nervous wreck before it but I enjoyed every second of it and later that year we started talking about children. And of course we had built a replica of the pod Lex had designed in no time, even made it work so that it could create a child from three strands of DNA. Although we had to keep in mind that we wouldn’t be able to create a boy, the fact that we were able to have a child of our own was enough to compensate for that.

During a raid of Lex’s old vaults, we found the original pod Lex had created once and by Rao were we shocked when we found a little boy inside of it. And when this boy turned out to be the son of Lex and Clark, we had to call Clark into the DEO.

I was holding the little guy close to my chest. He was so small although he was technically almost three years old, the small size of the pod had prevented his growth and it had eventually put him into a cryogenic sleep to prevent any further development. He was the size of a five month old now but all of the doctors that had worked on figuring out how to keep him alive after he was taken out of the pod had agreed that he would grow to the size of a eight month old in a week or two.

When Superman landed on the balcony, Kara walked up to him, hugging her cousin tightly and asking him about Lois and how married life was for them so far. But the moment he saw me holding a baby, Clark went into reporter mode, asking Kara when Lena, Alex and I had decided on having children and when they came to the world. But Kara wasn’t able to answer any of the questions so I took it upon myself to talk to him.

“Clark, there’s something Kara and I need to talk to you and I think that would be better done somewhere private.”

When we’d settled in the conference room, Clark was looking back and forth between his cousin, me and the baby, a worried look on his face.

“What is going on? Is this your child?”

“No, this isn’t my son. Lena discovered a while back that Lex had been working on a pod to create a child, or well a clone of sorts, that was made out of two people’s DNA.”

“When we found the pod in one of Lex’s vaults, he was inside of it. And we didn’t think anything of it until we found out who’s clone he actually was.”

“What are you trying to tell me with this? What has he done this time?”

I sighed and Kara looked at me for help, clearly not able to tell her cousin that he had a son with his nemesis.

“He probably planned on using him as a weapon against you, Clark. Because this boy is half Kryptonian and half Luthor. He’s your son.”

Clark started laughing. “This thing is not my son.”

“Excuse me?” My voice a little sharper than before, a mix of a hiss and anger that I hadn’t intended on voicing. “He isn’t a thing. He is a living, breathing and healthy little boy and he is your son.”

“It certainly isn’t.” He stood, leaning onto the table and looking at us as if he was better than us, as if he was some higher being we’d offended. “It’s one of Lex’s experiments, nothing but a weapon created by a Luthor. And if you really think that I’m going to let this thing into my home, then you are wrong. I want nothing to do with it and you’re going to keep this Luthor away from me.”

And that was too much. The baby had started to get agitated so I stood and I looked him in his eyes, knowing just how much stronger I was, how much of a better person. 

“In case you’ve forgotten, I am a Luthor too and you really shouldn’t raise your voice at me like that. Not when I could crush you before you could even realise what I’m doing. You aren’t better than me, Clark, and your godcomplex is going to have to end now. This boy is yours, like it or not.” I took a deep breath to calm my heart down and to not say anything I’d regret later on. “You seem to have forgotten where you came from and the fact that you’d rather see a child that is the last of your race die than take it in is disgusting and tells me more about you than any article about Superman ever could.”

I walked out of the room to calm the baby down and to let Kara chew him out. But I know better than to let him take the boy in now, even if he apologised, the way he had talked about the baby was enough to let me know that he’d make a horrible father and this boy definetly deserved better. 

“It’s okay. I got you now,” I whispered as I rocked the little guy in my arms. 

I found my way to Alex and Lena, both were standing in the lab and both immediately knew what I was feeling when they looked at me.

“Are you okay?”

I nodded at Lena and sat down on a chair close to them, letting my anger boil down before speaking again. Both of them were waiting for me to say something.

“Clark’s a dick.”

“What happened?” Alex’s voice was soft as she let the baby grasp her finger.

“He kept calling him a thing Lex created, a weapon, and he said to keep this Luthor away from him.”

“Please tell me you punched him,” Lena said at that.

“No, but I put him back into his place and I’m letting Kara chew him out.”

“That’s good.”

I hummed and smiled sadly at them. And Lena knew that there was something coming the moment our eyes met.

“What are you not telling us, Ray?”

“I don’t want Clark to have him anymore. He clearly showed that he hated him and I know that he wouldnt be able to love him no matter how noble he thinks he is by taking him in. And I really don’t want him to ruin a perfect little boy by not giving him the love he deserves and being a bad father.”

“So?” 

“Can we adopt him? We already talked about children and we were going to have one anyways and I really want him to grow up loved and appreciated and I know that we could give him that.”

Alex’s eyes lit up. “But what if Clark comes around?”

“After what he’s just said, he wouldn’t be a good father to him. And what better way to make him regret the way he treated him than to show him just how much better parents we are.”

“I like that vengeful look on you,” Lena chuckled, “and I would love to adopt this little guy into our family.”

“So would I.”

I could have jumped in happiness at this but the little boy in my arms decided that now was the time to get hungry and start crying. It didn’t stop me from looking into his clear blue eyes and telling him that everything was going to be okay now and that he had a family.

Telling Kara that we decided on keeping him had been a tearful moment. She came into the room full of worries about her little cousin and was starting to go on a rant about how much of an asshole Clark was being and how she didn’t want the boy to be left in foster care but wasn’t ready to have children either and just was so full of worry that she hadn’t even noticed how much we were smiling. The boy was sitting in my lap, holding my fingers and following the pacing Kara while babbling a little and Rao was he cute. It took some time until Kara let us speak, only stopped pacing when she saw just how happy we looked. 

“Okay, why are you guys smiling? This is a horrible situation.”

“Kara, we’re adopting him.”

Tears shot into her eyes within a heartbeat and she had the most hopeful smile on her face. “You are?”

We all nodded and she jumped into her sister’s arms, crying and laughing and just being relieved. And the moment Alex started crying, Lena and I did too. We were happy and relieved and by Rao did this feel good. 

We had a son, a beautiful son that we knew we were going to love unconditionally.

Finding a name for him had been difficult. We were in the middle of figuring it in the conference room, eating some Chinese takeout and brainstorming about names while shopping for baby furniture with Kara when Clark walked in. His shoulders slumped forward, his head hung low. He didn’t even look us in the eyes.

“I wanted to apologise for the way I talked before. I couldn’t believe that Lex really did that and totally forgot my place. I’m sorry.”

“What do you want, Clark?” Lena asked.

“The thing your brother created. I’ve decided to raise him and to make sure he stays on the right side.”

At that Lena and I started chuckling, Alex had a mischievous smile on her face but she was going to let Lena and me handle this one. 

“If you really think that I’m going to let you have my nephew when you are talking about him like he is something you own, then you’re wrong,” Lena stated, her voice ice cold. But I understood from a single glance that she wanted me to break the news to him.

“Clark, you don’t care about this baby and we will not let you raise him like he’s a machine you can control, especially because we know that you won’t be able to give him any love. Not when you talk like that. We’ve already decided on adopting him and whether or not we’re even going to let you see him is still up to discussion. But for now, I’m asking you to leave the DEO and to stay away from my son.”

“You’re taking that thing in? And you’re calling him your son when he’s-“

My voice was almost a hiss when I cut him off. “I suggest you leave before I have to physically drag you out of here.”

He huffed but upon seeing my bared fangs and the murderous looks on everyone’s face, he didn’t dare to continue and walked out.

I sighed and locked eyes with Kara, blinking slowly at her to let her know that it was going to be okay and that he would get over his ego.

“Well that was fun,” Lena said to break the tension.

“I wouldn’t say that exactly, but his face was priceless,” Alex chuckled and put one hand on the baby’s stomach as he had started stirring in his sleep.

She had put him in her lap, her feet propped on the table, and the baby enveloped in a soft blanket.

“You guys are such sadists,” Kara said but she also had a little smile on her face. “If you raise him to be like that, I’m going to kill you.”

“You can’t kill us, Kara. And he’s half Lex so a little bit of sadism is inevitable.”

“I really don’t like the sound of that.”

“Aw, come on. You’re going to be his aunt/cousin so you can show him the sunshine way.”

Kara gasped dramatically. “The sunshine way?”

“The puppy dog Danvers way,” Alex explained.

“You can bet that I will teach him to be a little Superboy.”

We all laughed at that and went back to brainstorming names.

“Are you going to teach him Kryptonian?”

“Sure,” I answered, “Lena and Alex are still learning but he definitely should learn the language of his heritage.” My wives nodded in agreement. “You were going to do so anyways and I think it would be a good thing if we only spoke Kryptonian around him for a while. He’s going to hear a lot of English so that way, he would grow up bilingual.”

“Sounds good to me,” Alex said.

“I really hope he doesn’t get Alex’s or my accent but I’m definitely in.”

“That’s amazing,” Kara exclaimed, “And maybe we could give him a Kryptonian name too. You know, after his English name.”

Lena and I shrugged. 

“Sounds good to us. Do you know any Kryptonian names that aren’t already used by someone in your family?”

Kara seemed to think for a moment, chewing on her lip and looking down at the baby next to her. “How about Kon-El? El because he’s part of the house El, my family, and Kon after my best friend on Krypton. I know the meaning is a little off but Kon was a good friend and an amazing person.”

“Kon-El.” I let the name roll of my tongue and it felt right, so I looked and Lena and Alex and both seemed to agree.

“I love it,” Lena said, running a finger over little Kon-El’s face. “And now we only have to figure out an Earth name.”

“Well I don’t know about you, but Conner sounds very similar to Kon-El and I really like it.”

“The fact that Conner is an Irish name and makes him fit right into the family does make it sound like a really good name,” Lena added.

“Well then let’s all welcome Conner Kon-El Luthor into the family.”

The smiles on everyone’s faces were incredible and I couldn’t wait to raise this little boy and become a parent.

After breaking the news to everyone, signing the adoption papers and getting a bunch of legal stuff done, we went shopping for baby necessities, letting Kara babysit at the DEO. Which turned out harder than expected because none of us had any idea on how to actually care for a baby and what stuff to get him. So Alex did the only plausible thing, called Sam, who had recently moved back to National City, and ask for help. She thankfully knew what to buy and what things we absolutely needed, showed us around the baby aisle and explained the different kinds of things that stood there and to say that we were overwhelmed was an understatement.

“You won’t need this since you guys will not produce any breast milk, however, you really should look into food supplements for Kryptonian babies. And since you said that he would grow into an eight month old in a two weeks, you will have to adapt to new feeding schedules in a short amount of time. Believe me when I tell you that the stage of a five month old infant and the one of a eight month old almost toddler are very different. He will start to eat solids, teething will be a thing keeping you up at night and just be prepared to not being able to sleep for a few months.”

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t develop any Kryptonian abilities because superhearing will prevent any kind of possible sleep,” Alex added, knowing how a new Kryptonian reacted to being in such a loud environment.

“If he does, Ray and I will have to work on sound dampeners. I don’t think that it’s going to be a long term problem.”

“And if he doesn’t, all the better for him. Although we will have to consider when and how his powers are going to manifest.”

“What if we hold him too tightly and accidentally hurt him?” 

I shook my head at Lena’s worry. “I don’t think that that’s going to happen. We all have our strength under control and I’m pretty sure he’s already developing a little of his Kryptonian strength.”

“We’re going to be amazing parents,” Alex reassured her, kissing her cheek.

“You guys are too cute,” Sam smiled. “But we still have a lot of things to buy and Ruby and I really want to meet my nephew so please let’s get going.”

We nodded and continued walking through the aisle while Sam explained everything and compared a few things to let us decide which was better. In the end that had been tests but we passed three quarters of them so she wasn’t all too disappointed.

When we brought all the things to our apartment, Sam called everyone to come help build the new furniture and baby proof the apartment while Alex flew out to get Ruby and Lena flew to the DEO to get Kara and Conner. I was so damn excited and I really couldn’t wait to have him home.

It had taken an entire night for everything to be build and set up and for every potential safety hazard to be removed and even though everyone protested at first, they all agreed to crash here. Sam, Ruby and Kara shared the bed in the guestroom, since it was large enough for three people to easily fit in, while J’onn slept in the armchair and James and Winn shared the couch, somehow managing to not touch or bother the other in their sleep. Brainy walked back to the DEO as he didn’t need sleep and Nia fell asleep on the other armchair, we just threw a blanket over her to make sure she didn’t get cold. 

Conner was sleeping in our bed, lying on a round pillow we had found that he really seemed to like. He would wake up later in the night, we knew that, but at the same time, we didn’t care because this was our son and we couldn’t be happier about having him close to us. So I curled up around the pillow, letting Conner grab one of my fingers, while Lena laid down against my back, her arms around my waist and her legs tangled with mine. Alex laid down in front of me, on the other side of Conner and laid a protective arm around the pillow, smiling at me.

“Who’s feeding him in case he wakes up?” I asked. “Because all three of us would be a little unnecessary.”

“It’s his first night with his parents,” Lena mumbled, “I think he’s going to like having the three of us there to calm him down.”

“I’ll prepare the formula and you guys can make sure he doesn’t wake up everyone else.”

I nodded. “Sounds fair to me.”

We took a moment to register everything that had happened today and a smile formed on my face at the realisation that this sleeping little boy was our son. But there was still one thing I had to discuss with Lena and Alex because it was inevitable and I wanted to have it done rather sooner than later.

“Do you think that we will be able to handle two children? Because I know that we can’t be 100% sure about the success of the pod and that it will take another month until we know for sure that it worked, but we started the pod and chances are, that Conner is going to have a sibling soon.”

“Did you forget about that?” Alex chuckled silently.

“I was totally aware of that when I signed the adoption papers today. I thought we had decided on having multiple children anyways, so I didn’t think you’d actually forgotten about the child we had in the making.”

They were making fun of that but their tone wasn’t judgmental in any way. So I sighed and tried to suppress a smile.

“I guess I really did forget about it. I had baby fever, you can’t blame me. Clark was being such a dick and I really needed to know that Conner was safe and loved.”

“We don’t blame you, Ray.”

“Plus,” Alex added, “Conner would be around a year and a half when his sibling is born which is the perfect age for a child to get a sibling.”

“But we will have to discuss getting a new place. Because accommodating one baby is one thing, accommodating two or possibly three children is another. So we will definitely need a bigger living situation.”

“Are you suggesting to buy a house?”

“I am.”

“We will have to find one that isn’t too far away from L-Corp and the DEO and everyone else though. And a house isn’t exactly cheap around here.”

“Babe you keep forgetting that I’m a multibillionaire. I could buy the entire city.”

“Please don’t do that,” I whispered, “But a house sounds really nice. And did I hear you right when you said that you wanted another child after the one we’re currently working on?” Realising what I just said, I chuckled. “Rao, that sounded weird.”

“I’ve always wanted three. You know, one of each, and since we already have a boy, there are still two missing to complete the set,” she joked and Alex chuckled at that, making Conner turn his head at the noise.

“So three children,” Alex whispered with a huge smile.

“I’d love that.”

“So we all agree on buying a house before the next child is born?”

And as we all agreed on that, the smile on my face couldn’t possibly grow bigger and the love in my heart couldn’t have been stronger.

“I love you,” I whispered.

“We love you too.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, guys. I really hope you enjoyed the story and don’t mind that it’s kind of short and fast paced.

Ever since then everything was wonderful. Conner grew faster than we could possibly register, spending every second of free time we had with him, only occasionally leaving him with Kara or Sam and Ruby to babysit while we went on a date or took a break from being parents by taking a nap. Conner couldn't have been more spoiled. He spent his entire day with either me, Lena or Alex or all of us and when it wasn’t us, he was with his aunts and uncles and got gifts from everyone. His powers hadn’t developed yet but after some testing, it was inevitable for them to develop soon.

His first words had been no surprise to anyone.  _ Yeyu _ , “Mother” in Kryptonian which we had decided was what I would be called, needless to say that the competition between Alex and Lena to get them to be his second word had grown into a playful fight and lots of “ _ Say  _ mama,  _ us’kah.  _ Ma-ma” from Lena and lots of “ _ Come one, us’kah. I believe in you, say  _ mommy.” But in the end, the repetitive sounds of mama had won and Conner’s second words had been mama. But mommy came next and the competition between the Superfriends started. Everyone wanted to get Conner to say their name first and in the end aunt Ka’a won. She’d sent an entire video of him repeating her name over and over again while playing with her cape that he found in her closet. After that, he seemed to say a new word every other day, always a mix of English and Kryptonian that he’d later learn to distinguish but was using randomly now. He was absolutely adorable.

Around his first birthday, we bought a nice house with a big garden in one of the best districts of National City. All we had to do was soundproof the windows and doors, super strength proof any kind of furniture and baby proofing the whole place. Plus we painted the whole house with interactive paint Lena had designed, which meant that Conner was now able to draw on the walls with his fingers and could play games when we programmed the wall to. 

Every week, we visited Alex at work at least once, checked on the pod and the child that it was forming and every time we were there, Conner would sit on the pod, his hands on the glass while looking at the baby on the inside.

“ _ Baby _ ?”

“ _ Yes, you’re going to have a sibling. _ ”

And his eyes would light up. “ _ Today, yeyu _ ?”

“ _ No, not today, us’kah _ .”

“ _ And tomorrow _ ?”

“ _ You’ll have to wait a while before they’re ready _ .”

And he would get sad every time. That was until it was the day the pod would finish completely and we had to explain what was going to happen while a one and a half years old Conner looked at us with bright blue eyes.

We’d decided on a name, Remy Nahv-Eshah Luthor, and because they’d definitely taken after me and were born with no assignable sex, we’d just all agree to raise them accordingly. And even though we’d discussed everything and planned everything out, I was a nervous wreck when it was time for them to be taken out of the pod.

“What if they have powers?”

“We already discussed this, honey. They will be fine, we can take care of that.” 

I nodded and held Lena’s hand a little tighter. “But what if they don’t have powers? What if we break them because we’re so much stronger?”

I only heard Alex sigh before she cupped my cheeks. She was going to be the one analysing them when he came out of the pod, along with multiple doctors from the DEO, to make sure that they were fine before we took them home.

“Everything is going to be fine. From all of our analysis they should have powers or at least be really strong. We won’t break them, okay?”

I nodded and she kissed my forehead before turning her head back to the pod. The moment it started going off, Alex and her team opened it and took the little screaming baby covered in a sticky fluid out. We immediately heard them scream and I felt tears running down my cheek. They were breathing, they were okay. It took five minutes to analyse their vitals before cleaning them up and covering them in blankets and bringing them to us. Their little tail was sticking out, only a little fur covering it at the moment. Alex was holding them, crying as she looked down at them.

“Hello there, my little kitten,” she whispered barely loud enough for us to hear.

“Hey,” I smiled as she reached us and I looked down at them.

I took my hand to put the blanket out of their face and they reached for my finger, grasping it and holding it tight. My smile grew even more. Lena let go of my hand to take them into her arms. Their hair was a dark brown, sort of reddish colour and it left me wondering what colour their eyes would be and if they would grow fur just like me, as they clearly had inherited a lot from me. 

“Hey there, Remy.” Lena kissed the top of their head. “I’m your mama and I love you so much.”

She carefully caressed their forehead and cheek and they calmed down even more. She let me take them into my arms again and they were so tiny. Of course they were a newborn but now that I held them, they seemed even smaller, even more fragile. I took them with care, supporting their little head.

“ _ I’m your Yeyu, aos’kah. I love you so much. _ ”

They were our little one, our  _ aos’kah _ . I kissed their small forehead and rocked them a little in my arms. Lena and Alex put an arm around each side of me and kissed my cheeks. I smiled at them. I was so happy, I could barely contain my excitement. And when Kara walked into the room, Conner nestled in her side, I had to stop myself from running to them and show them what a beautiful child we had. Lena on the other hand, immediately walked to them, took Conner into her arms and told him that he had to be really careful now.

“Baby!” He exclaimed, turning in Lena’s arms wanting to take a better look at his sibling. 

I chuckled and showed Remy to him, his eyes grew really big. “ _ This is your sibling, Remy _ ,” I explained and he nodded in astonishment, his mouth open. He was suddenly sitting very still.

“ _ They’re so small, yeyu. _ ”

“ _ They really are, aren’t they, _ ” Alex whispered and again he nodded.

“ _ Can we play? _ ”

Lena shook her head. “ _ No, Kon. They’re too young _ .”

His pout then was enough to make my heart break a little. 

“ _ But you will be able to play soon, us’kah. And then you can teach them how to be a good sibling, _ ” Kara tried to comfort him and although he still looked sad, I could tell that it had made him hopeful. Then Kara turned to us. “ _ Now let me see my little Remy. I am dying in anticipation here. _ ”

When I let her hold Remy, tears started running down her cheeks and she let them grasp her finger.

“They’re adorable.” She smiled down at them.

“Why are you crying?” Lena asked.

“I’m an aunt, can you believe. I’m an aunt and they’re just so damn cute.”

I sighed and wrapped my arms around Lena. “Oh Rao, I have a feeling that this one is going to be just as spoiled as Conner.”

Lena chuckled and kissed my cheek. Alex and Kara were excitingly talking and we were just standing there, staring at our little baby. 

Everyone at the DEO had already been calling them Baby Luthor since they had started working on the pod and it stuck with Remy for a long time. But everyone was so excited to see them that every agent stopped by to say hello that we had heard every single variation of ‘look at how cute Baby Luthor is’ by the end of the day. We had to stay in the DEO for a week to make sure they were going to be okay so we had set up a sleeping space and spent every bit of time we had with them and Conner.

Kara had bought so many different jumpers and onesies because ‘look at how cute that is, I had to buy it’ and we let her put on every single one. J’onn had cried when he saw Remy for the first time and so did Winn. And when they first opened their little eyes and we were met with one eye that was a striking blue and one that was a beautiful hazel, I was crying again too.

We fed them every two hours because the doctors said that it was important to build up a schedule. We talked to them and it felt stupid at times but we knew that it was important for their development. We talked about anything that came to our minds, science, plans for the future, dates we had planned and things we had to remind each other while also playing with Conner. Remy spent most of their time sleeping anyways and Conner was very excited about his sleepover in the DEO. 

Remy was a calm baby, always sleeping and clinging to one of their parents. I loved them so much and they seemed to charm everyone they met.

After Lena and Alex left for work three months later. I took care of them. I played with them, took walks with them and read stories to them. They were extremely curious and kept babbling and seemed to hold conversations with Conner. The two of them were inseparable and they were spoiled by all their aunts and uncles. Although Remy was quite shy and only wanted to be held by few in comparison to Conner who was outgoing and jumped back and forth between everyone. It wasn’t something that bothered us and we made sure everyone respected their boundaries and taught the both of them about consent very early on, always asking if it was okay for them when we were doing something even though Remy probably couldn’t understand us.

Evidence that Remy had powers was how fast they had been developing and how they had been able to pull themselves up into a standing position one morning after turning five months old. I immediately sent a video to Alex and Lena and one into the group chat. It resulted in Remy tasting ice cream for the first time that night to celebrate. Conner wasn’t a big fan of the cold so he got some fruit purée that night. 

Remy’s first words had been Conner, or more of a ‘onna but Conner had been so happy and proud, that he jumped into my arms. They couldn’t stop saying it and it made Lena and Alex explode in laughter when they came home. Their little baby was chanting ‘onna, ‘onna, ‘onna’ loudly and wouldn’t stop. Alex couldn’t have been prouder when their second word was mommy. She smothered them in kisses, so much that they were chuckling loudly. Their third words were yeyu and Rao had Lena been dramatic about it, telling them that she had thought more of them and that she’d been betrayed, stabbed in the back. But everything was forgotten when they had cried ‘mama’ loudly because Lena was leaving for work. She was so happy that she took a video after smothering them in a shower of kisses and ‘I love you’s. Needless to say that she arrived late at her office but had an ‘urgent’ matter at home that had held her back. Jess had been shown the video too and Lena said that she had never looked as happy.

When the others heard them call us that, they immediately made a competition out of it. Again. 

“Say uncle James, Remy,” James said while giving them a piggyback ride and running around the garden. “Un-cle Jae-m-s, please, you can do this, Remy.” Remy only laughed.

Winn started bribing them with cereals and sweets and so did Nia and Kara. J’onn let time decide and Brainy didn’t understand the importance of a baby saying his name. At the end Kara sent a video into the group chat after babysitting them where they were crawling around and saying “Aun’ Ka’a. Ka’a.” It was adorable but everyone in the group chat was complaining about the fact that she’d been “the Luthor baby’s first Superfriend again” and they kept telling us how disappointed they were of our parenting and that we let our children spend too much time with Kara.

After game night that week in our apartment, Kara stayed and sighed while sitting on the couch.

“I think I want a child,” she finally said after staying silent for a minute.

Alex nearly choked on her drink and Remy, who was sitting in my lap while holding both my indexes with their little hands, started to get agitated again. Conner looked up from his game with a questioning look.

“Aunt Ka’a want child,” he said.

I nodded. “ _ Yes, Kon, aunt Kara wants a child. But I think it’s time for you and Remy to go to bed now. _ ”

“Nuh, yeyu.”

Conner furiously shook his head. “No, yeyu, please. I’m not tired.”

“Yes, you are little man,” Alex said. “You’re barely able to keep your head up.”

I chuckled and held Remy on my hip while standing up. Taking Conner’s hand, I went to Kara and let him hug her.

“ _ Good night _ , aunt Ka’a.”

“Good night, little man. And good night to you too, Remy.”

They snuggled closer to me, purring as they rubbed their head against mine. A small smile forming on their lips at their aunt but they didn’t say anything. She kissed the top of Conner’s head and ran a hand through Remy’s hair at which his purring got only a little louder and I went to my wives. They both hugged Remy and Conner, kissing them goodnight and telling them how much they loved them. As I walked upstairs, Conner decided that he prefered being carried so I had to pick him up and settle him on my other side. He was rubbing his eyes and leaning his head against my shoulder.

“ _ Where do you want to sleep, kittens _ ?” 

It had become a habit to ask them, despite the answer being the same every time.

“With moms.”

Remy nodded in agreement at that so I walked into our bedroom. 

“Aunt Ka’a wants a child. I am a child,” Conner suddenly exclaimed when I put them on the bed, sitting up and looking at me expectantly.

“Yes, baby, you’re a child. Mommy, mama and I will talk with Kara about it later while you’re going to sleep. You’re both really tired.”

“Nuh!  _ I don’t sleep, yeyu. _ ”

“ _ Yes, you are going to sleep. Little children like you need lots and lots of sleep to grow. Or do you not want to become as strong as Mommy or me? _ ”

Both nodded eagerly and I changed them into their pyjamas. Remy rubbed their eyes sleepily and I kissed their cheek.

“You’re adorable.”

“Ado’able,” Conner repeated and I couldn’t help but smile proudly.

“Exactly.”

Remy smiled proudly at their brother and I saw the two white teeth starting to come out. They had grown so much in five months. Remy had gotten thick black curls that shimmered red in the sunlight and dimples when they smiled. They purred when they were comfortable or happy or satisfied and it was the cutest little sound one could make. But they had also gotten our strength and he had broken Winn’s fingers because of it. They were still too young to know how to control it but we still tried to teach them gentle hands, which had end up with breaking lots of toys because they were simply too strong so Lena had to make some out of unbreakable material. Other than their strength they probably also developed super hearing because of how sensitive they were to noise.

Conner had yet to show any abilities but he had grown a lot, was now almost two years old. His eyes were a striking blue he must have gotten from Clark, Kara said that it was a distinctive trait of the house of El but he had the same thick curls Remy had from the Luthor side of the family and by Rao was he adorable.

“Now do you want to tell me about your day? Or do you want me to read something for you?” I said as I put them down in their part of the bed.

“Stowy, please, Yeyu.”

“Of course, us’kah. Do you have a special wish?”

He nodded, his eyes barely staying open. “Sta’s.  _ Please. _ ”

I chuckled and let Remy take my finger as they had grasped for it, curled up into a ball. Since Conner said please in Kryptonian I knew that he wanted it in Kryptonian.

“ _ A long, long time ago, there was big explosion. Because of this gigantic explosion, the universe formed itself- _ “

“ _ From nothing. _ ”

I nodded. “ _ Yes, the universe formed itself out of nothing. Stars were born, immense balls of fire high up in the sky that make light strong enough to be seen millions of kilometres away. Planets came into life, big balls that can be made out of rock like Earth, gas like Jupiter, or ice like Uranus. And because there were so many planets and stars, different universes formed. _ ”

I stopped as I saw Remy and Conner fast asleep, Remy’s hand still gripping my finger tightly. I got up and leaned down to kiss both their foreheads. “ _ Good night, little ones. I love you. _ ”

I went back to the living room and was greeted by awkward silence. 

“They fell asleep quickly.” I nodded. “What story did Conner want to hear?” Alex asked.

“His favourite, the one about stars and the universe. Did I miss something?”

Lena shook her head and I sat down next to her on the armchair. We were all looking at Kara.

“I have been thinking about this a lot, you know? I always wanted children but every relationship I ever started ended up badly and if I had a child the exact way you did, there is a high chance of them getting my powers. I wouldn’t have to worry about them being injured and I would never have to be scared to break them on accident. And since I’m going to live for a very long time, having a child that I could use as cover after I ‘died’ by accident would be an excellent excuse. Besides, considering the fact that most of us will grow old, having a little sidekick would help.”

I nodded. She had her reasons to want the heritage of Krypton to live on in her children and to not be as alone despite having us and Remy and the next child we were planning to have. It would be nice for them to have a cousin.

“If you really want it, then of course I’m fine with helping you set up the pod,” I said first.

We’d wanted to use it the one that was still in our universe as we’d given the other up to Cisco and Caitlin in order for them to set it up for Sara and Ava and it was successful as they’d managed to duplicate it and little Leonard and Laurel had been born only a few weeks before. But Kara would need it now, not us, and who would I be to deprive her from that?

“You have my full support,” Lena assured.

Now we were waiting for Alex, all of us looking at her expectantly.

“I guess that means that I’m going to be an aunt.”

We barely managed to see Kara flying directly into her sister’s arms. Lena and I laughed as we both joined the hug. Kara was crying. 

“Thank you so much,” she whispered, “I love you guys.”

“We love you too.”

“But,” Lena said as we were letting go of each other, “You would need another batch of DNA. Unless you want to completely clone yourself.”

Kara nodded while wiping away her tears.

“I know but I couldn’t find anyone who would be willing to have a child with their DNA without wanting to be their parent.”

Lena ran a hand through her hair before sighing.

“Okay, that may sound crazy, really crazy, but why don’t you ask Lex. Luthor DNA is weirdly compatible with Kryptonian. Of course I would understand why you wouldn’t want to talk to him but he has changed over the years and his only condition would be to see the child sometimes, out of curiosity rather than the need to parent. And the child would surely have a brilliant mind.”

We had been visiting him, for Conner’s sake and had been surprised at his positive change. Lena hadn’t forgiven him for what he put her through but she had agreed to letting Conner see his father, although we’d all agreed on calling him his uncle until Conner was old enough to understand.

Surprisingly, Kara nodded and seemed to take it into consideration.

“Thank you. I will think about it and talk to him. You will have my answer by the end of the month.”

“But you will have to think about being Supergirl and a mom at the same time. You wouldn’t be able to just disappear because of an accident that occurred in the city when you’re watching them and you would have to get a bigger apartment,” Alex said.

“I would have to take some time off as both Supergirl and reporter but I don’t think that this would be a problem and later on they could go to daycare. You two can probably look over the city for a while, right?” I shrugged. “The apartment is the only problem I can think of at the moment.”

Lena looked at us, the question in her eyes and I nodded. 

“We wanted to rent it anyways,” Alex said.

“You can have my old apartment. I bought it and since you wouldn’t want it for free I’m offering you fifty percent of your recent rent a month?”

Kara was at loss of words again. “This apartment is big enough for me to raise five children in, Lena. You’re kidding, right?”

She shook her head, hiding her chuckle a little. “I’m not kidding. I’m offering my sister in law an apartment that would otherwise just gather dust.”

Kara was quick to hug Lena again. “I love you. Thank you so much.”

We nodded and said our goodbyes as Kara needed to take care of an accident that just happened.

“That was definitely a surprise,” Alex said as we all settled down to cuddle on the couch. 

“You think? Judged by her efforts with Conner and Remy and her longing glances we should have seen that coming.”

“We were just really oblivious to it,” Lena added to my statement.

I shrugged. “Probably too in love with our little ones.”

Alex’s smile grew. “They've grown so much and have you seen the little curls they both have? It’s so freaking cute.”

I chuckled and kissed her temple.

“They’ve been up too long today because of game night and since we’re currently working on a new sleeping schedule Remy has been yawning all day.”

“I can’t wait for Sunday to stay at home and take long naps with my family.” 

Alex hummed in approval. They had been working a lot this week and needed to sleep through the night without a five month old waking them up.

“I will probably visit one of you tomorrow. It’s been a long time since I was able to work on something.”

Lena kissed my forehead. “I can take them if you want to. I would love to see my children a little more and I only have a board meeting and a meeting with the engineers tomorrow. Perfect for them to take naps.”

We all giggled at that. We were clearly sleepy.

“If you want to. I’m sure Jess is going to screech the moment she sees them, though.”

“That’s a plus. Everyone loves our little kittens.”

“They should, they’re adorable.”

Again we giggled and I decided that it was definitely time for us to go to sleep. We stood, did our night routine and I slipped out of my clothes before collapsing on the bed and kissing both my wives good night.

Getting Kara’s call only a week later was a surprise. Lex had agreed to it and promised to not try any moves on them. We immediately got started on the pod and two months later, Kara’s twin were successfully conceived. Somehow the pod had had a malfunction and created two children. Kara had been a nervous wreck ever since then and we had to stop her from buying every baby product she saw. 

We helped her gather all of her belongings and settle into Lena’s old apartment, helping her to soundproof, baby proof and super strength proof it. 

And when the twins were born, Ellie Astra Danvers and Finn Danvers, Kara had an enormous baby shower in her new apartment. Everyone was there from Lucy Lane to Cat Grant and her son. Cat who seemed to warm up around Kara and her children easily but was cold and sarcastic the moment Lena went to talk to her. Of course she had heard of the Luthor triad and their children, Lena had settled Remy on her hip and Conner was playing with his aunts and uncles, but to see us in person was rare. We managed to escape the media well. Cat was cold in the beginning but warmed up after a while and suddenly we were bonding over our children and Cat was happily bragging about both of hers. We let her and tried not to let it slip that Conner was already solving puzzles with hundred pieces and was taught chess by Lena. It was intimidating how smart he was but we tried our best to stimulate his growing brain.

Remy had started to talk coherently as soon as they turned eleven months old and was listening to us telling them about bugs, trees, grass and flowers when we were outside. Sometimes they both asked us questions that made us seriously doubt that Remy was not even a year old and that Conner was only two. They were definitely smart and had developed their cognitive abilities faster than any human child could. But we were able to handle it and managed to make everything work, even the ‘gentle hands’ Conner turned out to need when he turned two. He still had trouble controlling his strength but we didn’t mind, were only worried when we were around people that didn’t know about his abilities.

The month that followed was spent in a lab, Remy crawling around or playing in the corner we made for him and Conner drawing near us, to create our third child. It was tiring but I loved every minute of it. All that was left to do was wait another nine months.

Those nine months passed by quickly. Remy started running around the house with superspeed and was rambling nonstop. It was cute and I loved listening to what they were saying. They were an articulate child and an active one too. They climbed the stairs up and down, jumped on furniture with the help of being able to fly and loved to learn about the universe and math and any kind of science.

Conner started floating in his sleep when we weren’t there to hold him. And soon Conner was ready to be sent to preschool in the mornings after a long time teaching him about “gentle hands” and that he had to be a little more careful when he wasn’t at home. He was the sweetest, never making any trouble and already making friends. When he was home in the afternoons, he would listen to the stories I had to tell and while Remy had yet to properly learn to talk, he always asked questions and gave good answers.

When Abigail was born, little Abby with one blue and one green eye, and the fluffiest little puff of hair on her head, Remy was curious but also sad because they couldn’t play with their sister yet and Conner was comforting them, telling them that they only had to wait a little and that the two of them could still play. 

“ _ She’s too young to play, yeyu, but can I still tell her about the stars? _ ” They had then asked and Conner’s eyes lit up.

So Abby grew up being told about the stars by her siblings. Of course she was taught Kryptonian just like Remy and Conner and she loved being read to by Conner. Because of course our little boy had to start reading to his sister the moment he learned to read. It was cute but kept Abby from sleeping so we had to limit it to two chapters of a book they chose, read by alternating between Conner and me after each page. More times than I could count Conner had fallen asleep while reading Abby and Remy to sleep.

Abby’s first power that manifested, beside her strength, was the flying. Just like Conner and Alex, she sleep floated and that had scared me to death as I had turned around to look for a blanket and didn’t see her when I looked back at the crib. She turned out to be right above me and I was so scared to wake her up and make her fall down accidentally that it took me a minute to get up to take her down. We had made sure that her bed was covered in pillows ever since.

Kara was doing great with the twins. She had returned to work when Ellie and Finn turned one but she had a great schedule that allowed her to spend the weekends with her children and she never had to work late. She would drop them off at daycare in the morning and take them home in the afternoon, only rarely asking me to pick them up because of a work emergency. She was proud of her children and after a little accident at daycare (Ellie had broken two fingers by gripping on them too tightly) decided to give them power dampener until they were old enough to control their strength.

That year, at Christmas, Sara and Ava surprised us with a third little child, Riley Lance, that we had not been prepared for. All of the kids were gushing over her and that there was yet another child for them to play with and they were disappointed that they would only be able to see them on Christmas or at important meetings.

Altogether, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story, it really means a lot. I wrote this like a year or a year and a half ago so the plot line in this isn’t very up to date and my writing definitely not like it is now, but I’m pretty proud of this work. I really hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing and creating the characters and scenes. I also hope that you stick around for the actual story! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and let me know what you thought of it, it will most likely make my day!!


End file.
